Un gol, un beso
by Leeeen
Summary: UA. Era agradable, linda, simpática, alegre, muy, muy atractiva y además de todo eso, le gustaba el fútbol… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sólo tenía un defecto… No podía ser tan perfecta.
1. Casi Perfecto

_Hola :D Bueno, aquí para variar vengo con otro fic, que milagrosamente NO ES OS :D Y no será un long fic tampoco... Espero, y solo le tengo contemplados como 3 capítulos, 4 quizás xD pero más, no D:_

_Bueno, el fic en si, trata de mis dos grandes pasiones :D Taiora (L), y el fútbol (L) :D Y combinan perfectamente las dos *-*_

_Tengo que aclarar también que este fic será **MUY** UA xD Así que escribiré lo que YO quiera y les va a gustar xD Espero D: Pero aunque sea UA, igual me tomé la tarea de detallar muchas cosas *w* Espero sinceramente que les guste :D_

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí está :D Cha Chaaan~_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo yo hago lo que quiero con ellos xD El fútbol tampoco me pertenece, y con eso no hay nada que hacer ahí :B<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un gol, un beso<strong>_

_Capítulo 1: Casi Perfecto_

* * *

><p>Ya se le había hecho una costumbre ir a la misma cafetería siempre que tenía un período libre de clases, y no solo el frío tenía la culpa de ello, sino también el mejor latte preparado en toda la historia de los lattes, no ir a beberlo por lo menos una vez al día era casi un pecado imperdonable.<p>

—Aquí tienes. —dijo muy amable como siempre la chica que la había atendido. No sabía su nombre, y seguramente ella tampoco el suyo, pero la mayoría de las veces que se aparecía por el local, ella estaba atendiendo a los clientes. Y eso era bastante seguido.

—Muchas gracias, que estés bien. —habló ella respondiéndole la sonrisa a la chica. Avanzó unos pasos hasta el mesón donde disponían de algunos ingredientes para añadir al pedido, azúcar, sacarina, canela, chocolate en polvo, entre otras cosas.

Sin duda era el ambiente perfecto. Gente tranquila, madura, disfrutando de un rico café relajadamente al compás de "Drive" de Incubus que sonaba en ese momento.

—It's driven me before and it seems to be the way… —susurraba junto con la canción mientras añadía unas cuantas porciones de azúcar a su café para luego revolverlo tranquilamente e ir a sentarse, como siempre, en un lugar junto a la ventana. Dio media vuelta y sin querer chocó con alguien. Abrió la boca dispuesta a darle las disculpas pertinentes, sin embargo él se le adelantó.

—Lo siento. —dijo él muy amable.

Ella le sonrió. No muchas personas se disculpaban por algo que claramente no había sido su error, por lo general dejaban fluir abiertamente su imaginación con una serie de insultos o improperios a los que ella perfectamente podía responder, ese siempre era un juego para dos o más personas… —No, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa… En todo caso no te preocupes, el café está bien. —habló con una gran sonrisa que él le correspondió de inmediato.

—Que bueno… —dijo siguiéndole la corriente. —Eso es lo que realmente importa.

—Claro. —él SI la entendía…

—Ten, aquí está tu latte.

—Gracias Hina. —habló él dirigiéndose a la muchacha al otro lado del mesón luego de tomar el café recién hecho por ella.

—Por lo visto vienes muy seguido aquí… —y mucho más que ella, el chico incluso se sabía el nombre de la empleada del local, cosa que ella no tenía idea, hasta ahora. Él sonrió con sus labios un poco torcidos.

—No puedo evitarlo. —usó él como excusa. —Es que los lattes de aquí son únicos.

—¡Lo sé! Son mi debilidad.

El moreno rió. Había encontrado alguien casi tan loco como él.

—Yo te conozco… —eso pareció extrañarle a la chica, por un instante se sintió como el sicópata más grande del planeta. —Te he visto en alguna parte…

—¿Aquí? Vengo seguido también. —él rió nuevamente.

—Puede ser… ¿Estudias en la Universidad de Tokyo? —ella asintió.

Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada junto al ventanal, tal y como ella quería. Comenzaron a hablar, además de lo fabulosos que eran los lattes que allí vendían, sobre su vida personal, resultó ser que ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad, él Relaciones Exteriores y ella Diseño, eran carreras totalmente distintas, por lo que le había extrañado rotundamente que él la conociera. Tampoco dejaba de llamarle la atención la nula relación entre su carrera universitaria y su trabajo como futbolista. Ella no lo conocía, o quizás si lo había visto por el campus, pero lo recordaría… Un chico tan lindo no podía ser fácil de olvidar, y ella si que era muy crítica en ese aspecto.

—Es que solo tengo dos clases en el día, bueno, en la tarde —se corrigió. —, el resto las tuve que tomar en horario vespertino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Trabajas o algo así?

—Si, bueno, no sé si se le pueda llamar trabajo a algo que te gusta hacer… Aunque me pagan, así que podríamos decir que si es un trabajo.

Le divertía como se daba vueltas para responderle las simples y básicas preguntas que ella le hacía y como se craneaba luego para explicárselas. Ella era capaz de conformarse solo con un simple "sí". Frunció el ceño cuando le escuchó decir que su trabajo consistía en algo que le gustaba hacer, eso no se escuchaba muy a menudo.

—Soy futbolista profesional. —habló él al ver la notoria mueca de extrañeza de la chica. Y luego rió cuando abrió inmensamente sus ojos llenos de impresión.

—¡Mentira!

—No, es cierto. —se defendió él.

—Yo amo el fútbol. —ahora era él quien la miraba con sorpresa. —De pequeña mi papá me llevaba al estadio a ver los partidos, me encantaba… No, aún me encanta, siempre que puedo, voy.

—Eso si que no te lo creo…

—Es verdad. Incluso en la primaria pertenecía al club de fútbol, era la única niña en el equipo y siempre me hacían bullyng por eso. —habló haciendo un puchero.

—Wow… Es… No te voy a mentir, es bastante extraño oír que a una chica le guste el fútbol.

—Lo sé, y siendo hija única es peor aún. Mi mamá siempre me decía que era muy poco femenina… Ella tiene una academia de ikebana —explicó. —, y siempre quiso intentar que calzara en el perfecto mundo que ella consideraba al que debería pertenecer una señorita… Me obligó a salir del club de fútbol, porque era para niños, no para mi… La odiaba… aún la odio… Por eso, apenas pude me fui a vivir con mi papá. Ya no aguantaba más a esa señora…

Era gracioso escucharla hablar pestes de la mujer que la trajo al mundo, que le dio la vida. Cuando le dijo que odiaba a su madre era verdad.

—En fin… Así que futbolista profesional… —sonrió ella jugando con la bombilla de su café.

—Si. Así como tú, desde siempre mostré mucho interés en el fútbol, andaba con mi balón para todos lados, jugaba donde fuera, en el parque, en el patio del colegio, en la sala… Muchas veces me castigaron por eso. —ella rió, tenía una risa que sinceramente lo dejaba en blanco, su risa era contagiosa, le provocaba sonreír cada vez que ella lo hacía. Prosiguió. —También estuve en el club de fútbol de mi primaria y cuando tenía 13 años, mi papá me inscribió en una escuela de fútbol profesional. Luego jugué en los ligas inferiores, y a los 17 entré al plantel profesional, más que nada como suplente, pero de a poco me he ido ganando mi puesto de titular.

La pelirroja lo veía embobada, podía estar escuchándolo horas y horas hablar de fútbol, y a diferencia de otras mujeres que conocía, como por ejemplo su mejor amiga, ella si había entendido todas y cada una de sus palabras. Le parecía un hombre completamente interesante, era casi como su alma gemela, ella no creía en esas cosas, pero compartir departamento con alguien que era muy creyente de la astrología, horóscopo, destino y todo eso, tenía que causar algún tipo de efecto en ella…

Todo en él era perfecto, perfecta sonrisa, perfecta mirada… Con aquellos perfectos ojos cafés que siempre le habían gustado, su perfecto cabello castaño oscuro, su piel morena, el hecho de que gustara del fútbol y los lattes al igual que ella sumaba muchos puntos, y por el hecho de que fuese un jugador profesional le permitía imaginarse que debería tener un muy bien trabajado cuerpo… Solo necesitaba saber una cosa más para que su hipótesis de que era el hombre perfecto se convirtiera en todo un hecho. —¿Entonces, juegas en algún equipo conocido?

—Si. —sonrió él con mucho orgullo. —En el mejor equipo de Japón.

Era oficial. Aquel que estaba ante ella, era el hombre perfecto. —¡Oh, por Dios! ¿De verdad juegas en el Nagoya?

—¿El qué?

—El Nagoya… Nagoya Grampus. —habló como si fuese la única respuesta posible.

—¿Desde cuándo ese es el mejor equipo de Japón?

—Desde siempre. OBVIO. —¡Duh! Otra cosa más que se le había pegado con su compañera de departamento.

—Ah, mira tú… No tenía idea que el Nagoya era el mejor club de Japón. —habló poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla, se podía notar su deje de sarcasmo en cada palabra que pronunciaba. —Porque hasta donde yo se, es el Tokyo… Claro, a menos que me equivoque… No, no me equivoco.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. —seguía él con su sonrisa irónica. Lo perfecto que pudo tener iba desapareciendo rápidamente.

Ella imitó la hipocresía del moreno y le habló sonriendo sarcástica. —¿Quieres decir que el Tokyo es mejor que el Nagoya?  
>—No me malinterpretes, no es que quiera decir algo así, más bien tómalo como que derechamente lo estoy afirmando y restregándolo en tu linda carita.<p>

—¡¿Y qué sabes tú de fútbol?

—Soy futbolista, y uno de los mejores… Elogiado por la crítica y los comentaristas deportivos. Y como el mejor, no puedo estar en un equipo de segunda, sino en el mejor. ¿entiendes?

—Ah no, que ególatra. —comentó enfurecida con el moreno. Tenía indudablemente el ego por las nubes y no tenía razón para ello. No entendía como es que siendo según él un futbolista profesional y destacado, nunca había oído hablar de él, y ella si que sabía de fútbol… Ahora sabía la razón: el chico era un completo estúpido. —Yo me voy. —le informó tomando su vaso vacío y levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que colocó la cinta de su bolso sobre su hombro.

—Aww… ¿Irás a llorar? —habló él en con el mismo tono antipático que había estado usando con ella una vez que la pelirroja ya había caminado unos pasos. —Deberías agradecerme por haberte abierto los ojos sobre tu equipo de cuarta. —Vio como la chica se volteaba indignadísima para lanzarle el vaso que tiempo atrás contenía su café. Él, tranquilamente lo detuvo con su mano derecha y miró los ojos ámbares de la pelirroja con suficiencia. Sonrió mordiendo sus labios cuando de la boca de la chica escapó un grito de frustración ante su acto, para luego voltearse una vez más, provocando que su cabello rojizo de agitara y emprendió camino nuevamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>—¡Oye! —reclamó la castaña cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo que su compañera le dio a la puerta. —¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre puerta? ¿Acaso ella tiene la culpa de que no conocieras chicos lindos hoy? ¡No! —suspiró. —Te dije que a esa cafetería solo van nerds y gente muy adulta y trabajólica. —su mejor amiga ya sabía de memoria su rutina.<p>

—¿Sabes qué? Hoy descubrí que tu hipótesis en realidad es una gran falacia.

—¿Una gran qué?

—Conocí a un chico lindo… En la cafetería.

—¿En serio amiga? ¡CUENTA! —subió ambas piernas al sillón dispuesta a escuchar aquello tan interesante que le contaría la pelirroja.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir ella a medida que dejaba sus pertenencias sobre otro sillón. Primero su bolso, luego su chaqueta, su gorro y su bufanda pasaron a descansar sobre aquel mueble. Antes de comenzar con la historia en si, caminó hasta el sillón donde su amiga descansaba y tomó asiento de la misma forma que ella, sobre sus piernas.

A medida que le iba relatando los hechos, disfrutaba de las muecas realizadas por la castaña, siempre le había fascinado lo expresiva que era, una de las razones por las cuales había optado por entrar a la carrera de Teatro hace dos años.

—¡¿Futbolista? Ay, amiga… ¡Es el chico perfecto para ti! —comentó cuando ella llegó a esa parte de la historia. —Tú amas el fútbol y todas esas cosas. —habló ella, no notando que lo que había dicho, más bien, el como lo había dicho, había sonado bastante despectivo ante los ojos de la pelirroja. —¿Y?

—¿Y… qué?

—¿Cómo se llama? —vio como su amiga solo se encogió de hombros. —¡¿No se lo preguntaste? —la pelirroja negó con miedo. —¡PERO SORA! ¡¿cómo no le preguntaste el nombre?

—Lo siento, estábamos hablando tan a gusto que se me fue ese pequeño detalle… Pero ¿sabes qué? Sinceramente no me interesa saber su nombre, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo… Maldito miserable… —habló por lo bajo apoyando su codo izquierdo en el respaldo del sillón y pasando sus dedos por su cabello mientras sostenía también su cabeza con la mano. Su mirada que, junto con sus palabras se había desviado hacia otro lugar de la habitación, ahora se situaba en su amiga y en su notoria expresión de duda. —Es del Tokyo. —le explicó.

A la castaña le pareció tierno, hasta gracioso, que Sora realmente pensara que con eso a ella le quedaría más que claro por qué el chico era un maldito miserable… Linda…

—¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? —pese a que su interlocutora no había demostrado ni el más mínimo interés en querer saber, ella prosiguió. —Que el Nagoya era un equipo de cuarta… El muy m… —prefirió gritar a regañadientes que terminar la oración.

—¿Y no lo es?

La pelirroja volteó lentamente hacia Mimi, viéndola con un semblante que solo podía tener un asesino en serie.

—No, no lo tomes a mal. Es solo que… Ay, Sora… ¡No sé nada de fútbol, no me interesa, no lo comprendo! ¿Qué más esperas de mi? Solo sé que son muchos hombres sudorosos, pero muchas veces lindos, corriendo detrás de una pelota y que buscan meterla en el arco del otro equipo… Pero lo mejor de todo es cuando celebran y se quitan la camiseta… Creo que esa es la única razón por la que veo fútbol contigo, amiga.

—Ahora, si celebran quitándose la camiseta, los multan.

—¡¿Qué? Por Dios, que espanto… ¿Quién fue el ser tan cruel y desatinado que prohibió aquella hermosa exhibición? No volveré a ver fútbol jamás.

Volvió su vista hacia su amiga luego de haberse hecho la indignada por la información que le acababa de llegar, sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las estupideces que dijo recién, Sora seguía enojada por lo que aquel chico le había dicho de su equipo, y aunque no lo entendía, sabía que para Sora era bastante importante… —Oye… —comenzó a decir. Se le había ocurrido una idea que esperaba que alegrara a su amiga y aceptara. —¿Te gustaría ir conmigo y Matt la otra semana a un karaoke? —la pelirroja suspiró.

—Mimi… De verdad agradezco mucho que me invites a estar contigo y tu novio, pero sinceramente no quiero estar tocando el violín para ustedes dos, otra vez.

La castaña torció sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en la solución perfecta, y la tenía. —Ahora que recuerdo… El otro día fuimos con Matt y su amigo bailar salsa y luego a comer.

—Ya… ¿y?

—Y resulta que es muy simpático… y lindo. —Sora volvió a levantar sus cejas, aún no entendía adonde quería llegar su amiga con todo eso. ¿Restregarle en la cara que estaba sola? Que buena amiga era… —Y soltero… Y juega fútbol… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es en estos tiempos encontrar un futbolista soltero? Todos se los llevan las modelos. Deberías aprovechar. —aconsejó la castaña. Sora al parecer lo estuvo pensando por unos segundos.

—¿Es del Tokyo?

Ella sonrió, pero su mirada siguió seria. —Sora… ¿Tú de verdad crees que sé eso? ¿o que me interesa realmente? —su amiga negó lentamente. —No, ¿verdad?

La verdad, le parecía una excelente idea, ya había escuchado decir a su novio que su amigo también se quejaba porque siempre que salían los tres, él siempre era el mal tercio, el que sobraba en todas sus salidas, al igual que la pelirroja que, pese a que la pasara muy bien, se quejaba por lo mismo. Quizás entre ellos dos podrían quejarse juntos, y quien sabe… Quizás de esa conversación llena de quejas sin fundamentos, nacía el amor entre ellos… Luego podrían tener citas dobles ¡Sería más que genial! Ella y Matt, y por otro lado su mejor amiga con el mejor amigo de su novio. Sin duda sería la relación perfecta.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Te motivas?

Sora suspiró pesadamente. —Ya qué…

—¡Si! Tomaré eso como un "Sí". Llamaré enseguida a Matt. —anunció tomando su celular que descansaba en la mesa de centro frente al sillón donde ambas se encontraban. El rubio no tardó en contestar.

* * *

><p>—Si, el viernes me parece bien. —sonrió al oír la efusiva contestación de su novia a su afirmativa. —También yo, amor… —respondió él.<p>

—¡Sometido! —gritó el moreno lo suficientemente alto como para que la novia de su amigo escuchara a través del celular.

—Deberías agradecerme. —habló el rubio luego de terminar de hablar con su novia. —Te conseguí una cita…

—Oh, gracias… No sabes cuánto me hacía falta en éste momento… —habló irónico él, para luego negar mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No se supone que eres un futbolista reconocido y aclamado? Deberías buscarte tú solo tus propias citas… No sé qué harías sin mi.

—Entrenar… Y ser un mejor profesional para poder tener MÁS citas y rechazarlas a todas porque tengo que entrenar más… Estudiar… No sé.

—Quizás hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras con tu estúpida modelo de discoteca…

—Eso fue algo que inventaron los periodistas… Y fue por tu culpa…

—Como sea, te aseguro que ésta será mejor que tu cita de hoy.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas luego de decirle aquello a su mejor amigo. Aún no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte… La primera chica que le decía que gustaba del fútbol, primera y única quizás, y que sea del equipo contrario… Definitivamente su amigo tenía mal ojo para encontrar novia…

—Eso ni siquiera fue una cita… Fue una chica que conocí en la cafetería y que como todas las demás, no sabe absolutamente nada de fútbol… Y encima de todo tiene el descaro de venir a decirme A MI que el Nagoya es mejor que MI equipo ¡Por favor…! —Matt lo seguía escuchando reclamar, y ya había dejado de ser gracioso. Para empezar él no tenía idea de fútbol, tampoco le interesaba y su amigo lo sabía y aún así seguía hablando de eso… ¡NO SE CALLABA NUNCA! Era como su novia hablando de moda o princesas. —Es como discutir por qué equipo es mejor, si el Barcelona o el Real Madrid…

—Y… ¿cuál es el mejor?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio, Matt?

Esa había sido la contestación de su amigo, una pregunta que según él, respondía a su pregunta inicial. ¡Y no! Para él no era obvio… Ya pensaba seriamente en comenzar a buscar un amigo mucho menos fanático del fútbol. Tan solo esperaba que con aquella cita a ciegas que le iba a organizar con Mimi, su amigo al fin encontrara una novia con quien hablar de todas sus cosas sin molestarlo más a él. Se valía soñar, y además es gratis…

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro que van a venir? —preguntó el moreno fingiendo desinterés.<p>

—Si.

—¿Seguro? Yo pienso que te dejaron plantado…

—Más bien a ti… ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido de conocer a una chica linda y no preguntarle el nombre? Ni siquiera le pediste su celular… al menos su e-mail, imbécil.

—¿Me vas a seguir reclamando eso?

—No lo sé… Quizás en lo que avance la tarde hagas otra estupidez de la cual burlarme, así que no, ya no te seguiré molestando con eso, descuida. —le dijo con ironía.

Eran las 6:30 pm del día viernes, recién se había cumplido la fecha y hora acordada para juntarse con su novia y la amiga de ella en la famosa cita a ciegas y su amigo ya estaba reclamando.

—Tai, ve a comprarme cigarros. —le dijo pasándole un billete de 1000 yen. —Y usa el vuelto para comprar cinta adhesiva, esa de embalaje y te pegas un poco en la boca.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo a comprar tus porquerías? Mejor ve tú.

—¿Cómo voy a ir yo? ¿Y si llegan las chicas? Tú no conoces a Sora.

—Pero conozco a tu novia.

—Idiota, la haz visto como dos veces, no se acordará de ti.

—Matt… Soy irresistible… Todas las mujeres me recuerdan.

—¡Anda a comprar, mierda!

Cuando el rubio por fin había perdido de vista a su amigo, sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta junto con un encendedor, sacó un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca para luego encenderlo y exhalar el humo luego de unos instantes. Le había rezado a todos sus santos ya para que el plan de él y su novia funcionara. Él conocía a la mejor amiga de Mimi, Sora era muy simpática, y podía hablar de muchos temas con ella y que a veces Mimi no quería hablar, era muy honesta y madura, pero sin temerle al ridículo. Muchas veces hasta había hablado con ella cuando notaba extraña a su novia y le había servido también para conocer un poco de ella también, podía asegurar que se llevaría más que bien con su amigo, eran muy complementarios, salvo en el estúpido gusto por el fútbol que ambos compartían, aunque más que algo negativo, eso era un punto a favor. Tai estaría más que feliz con una novia que conociera del deporte, podría hablar con ella en lugar de reclamarle las cosas a él. Estaba seguro además, que Sora sabía cual de los dos, Real Madrid y Barcelona, era el mejor.

Estaba soñando demasiado. Ya se estaba imaginando una vida sin que Tai le hablara de cosas que a él no le importaban, siendo que ni siquiera conocía a la chica aún.

Logró divisarlas cerca de la puerta y alzó su mano derecha, indicándoles la mesa en donde estaban, ellas se acercaron a saludar al rubio y tomar asiento.

—¿Dónde está Tai? —se atrevió a preguntar Mimi.

—Lo mandé a comprar cigarros. —habló él encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. Sora por su parte, lo miraba impresionada. Cuando ellas se sentaron, Matt aún no se fumaba la mitad de su cigarro, en ese instante, le dio uno a ella, ahora él ya se había acabado su cigarrillo y había sacado uno nuevo, y ella solo le había dado dos caladas. Botó las cenizas que se habían formado ya en el cenicero.

—Quizás no vuelva…

Matt rió. —Mejor. —comentó él. —Si no está, no puede hablar idioteces.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ésta cita… —le habló a Mimi. —Matt habla muy mal de su amigo.

—Él habla mal de todo el mundo… Yo conozco a Tai, es un gran chico. Te caerá excelente.

Mientras esperaba a su amigo, el rubio decidió pedir algunas cosas para comer y beber. Mimi reclamó y pataleó, ella no quería lo mismo que todos, no le gustaba el sabor de la cerveza, quería un trago de niña… Caipiriña.

—Ahí están tus cochinos cigarros. —dijo lanzando a la mesa el pedido de su amigo. —Y preferí no comprar la cinta, para que disfrutes de mi amena charla.

—¡¿Tú?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Matt alzó ambas cejas luego de ver aquella escena. Rápidamente había comprendido todo. La chica de la cafetería, de la que su amigo tanto hablaba, aquella chica que era casi perfecta y que su único defecto era ser del otro equipo de fútbol, la tenía frente a sus ojos, era Sora, la mejor amiga de Mimi con la que le habían organizado una cita a ciegas… Apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y cubrió su boca y su barbilla con la mano, apoyando también su cabeza. Su mirada de alternaba entre su amigo y Sora.

—No entiendo. —habló Mimi algo nerviosa. —¿Ustedes se conocían? ¿De dónde?

La pelirroja volteó hacia su amiga. —¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la cafetería? —Mimi asintió, y Sora alzó ambas manos en dirección al moreno, fue cuando la castaña llevó su mirada hacia él, y entendió absolutamente todo… Era bastante incómodo, el ambiente estaba tenso, caso irrespirable. Taichi y Sora solo se dedicaban a mirarse de mala manera, en tanto Matt y Mimi veían casi inmóviles la pelea de miradas, a ver quién ganaba… Quizás tomaría mucho tiempo, estaban parejos…

—¡Eres un idiota! No sabes absolutamente nada de fútbol.

Llevaban así cerca de una hora, peleando por cualquier estúpido tema, pero como había sido frecuente durante su cita, el tema principal era el fútbol.

—¿Cómo que no se nada de fútbol? Soy un futbolista PROFESIONAL —enfatizó. —, mujer.

—No me digas mujer, suena despectivo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿hombre acaso?

—¡Que imbécil! No sé a qué mujer en su sano juicio se le ocurriría salir contigo. Solo a una tonta.

—A todas. —habló como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. —Soy irresistible. Además soy futbolista del MEJOR equipo de todo Japón… —sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que le había dado donde más le dolía a la pelirroja. —Y déjame recordarte que se supone que tú y yo ahora estamos saliendo, ¿no? Tonta…

—Me trajiste engañada. —le reclamó a la castaña volteándose hacia ella, importándole un comino que los chicos escuchasen. —Sabías que el amigo de Matt era el mismo tipo arrogante de la cafetería.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera sabías su nombre.

—¡Ja! Son tal para cual…

La pelirroja volteó hacia Matt con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios fruncidos, y no le impresionó que justo en ese mismo momento, Tai lo haya mirado exactamente con la misma expresión en su rostro. Insistía, son tal para cual…

—Amor, ¿me acompañas a comprar cigarros?

—¡Si! —respondió enseguida la castaña, levantándose de su silla.

—Te fui a comprar cigarros hace un rato. —le reclamó su amigo.

Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, exactamente como se sentía su amigo todo el tiempo… Era ridículo de su parte dar excusas tan tontas y bajas como esas de ir a comprar cigarros… —Eh… Es que quiero mentolados.

—¿Mentolados? Esos son para nenas…

—Si, son para mi. —habló rápidamente Mimi, quien realmente NO toleraba estar ahí con ellos… Los dejaría solos todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para que pudieran arreglar sus rabietas futboleras y tener una convivencia tranquila y en paz.

—Mimi, tú no fumas. —atacó la pelirroja.

—¡Ahora si! Adiós.

Rápidamente tomó a su novio del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde no pudieran verlos. ¿Comprar cigarros mentolados? ¿PARA ELLA? Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos se lo había creído, ni ella misma lo había hecho.

Sora soltó un pesado suspiro. —¿Crees que regresen?

—Tienen que regresar… No pienso pagar todo yo.

—¡Que tacaño! Eres futbolista, debes ganar más de 300.000 yen, ¿y no tienes dinero para pagar esto?

—A mi me invitaron, el invitado no paga.

—A mi también me invitaron.

—Bien, entonces nadie paga y no compramos nada más.

—¡Bien! —expresó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? Matt tiene una cuenta aquí… —pensándolo bien, podían comprar de todo y cargarlo a la cuenta de su buen amigo Matt.

—¡GRANDE, CAPITÁN! —escuchó decir a dos chicos que caminaban en dirección a la barra, a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. El moreno sonrió y volteó hacia los muchachos. —La Copa del Torneo Nacional ya es nuestra. —comentó uno de ellos. Tai sonrió aún más y alzó su mano derecha con su pulgar el alto, los chicos comenzaron a aplaudirle…

¿Capitán? O sea que además de ser un futbolista reconocido, según él, de jugar en el mejor equipo de Japón, según él, y de ser irresistible, según él… ¿También era el capitán del FC Tokyo? Quizás cuantas cosas más le faltaba al moreno por presumir en frente de ella…

—¿Taichi Yagami? —ésta vez se acercaron tres chicas de entre 18 y 19 años, una de ellas llevaba un marcador en la mano.

Lo que le faltaba… Rodó los ojos y apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano, y su codo sobre la mesa. Tai había notado aquel gesto, y fue como si le hubiesen prendido fuego a un contenedor lleno de pólvora. Sonrió maquiavélicamente. —¿Si?

—¿Nos podrías… dar tu… autógrafo? —preguntó la que sostenía el marcador, extendiéndoselo.

—Claro. —sonrió él.

La pelirroja veía de reojo como él felizmente le rayaba las playeras a las chicas, las dos primeras se habían recogido el cabello para que él pudiera firmar la parte de la espalda de las prendas. Las dos estaban muy emocionadas, Tai no tenía ningún inconveniente en dedicarle parte de su tiempo a la gente que lo quería y lo conocía… Un saludo, una firma, una foto, lo que fuera. Eso era realmente admirable en el moreno, ya que, siendo una persona relativamente conocida, y que se amaba tanto a si mismo, le costaba creer que era tan humilde y dedicado a otras personas que iban en busca de algo de él. Sus labios se fueron curvando, en un intento de sonrisa MUY tenue, la que desapareció cuando se le acercó la última chica.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó sonriente él, como siempre, presumiendo su perfecta sonrisa y radiante actitud, que tenía con todo el mundo al parecer, menos con ella…

—Sakurako.

A diferencia de las otras dos chicas, ésta no se recogió el cabello ni se puso de espaldas hacia Tai, permanecía de frente. —Eh… ¿dónde escribo?

—Aquí… —indicó ella llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho.

La pelirroja volvió a cruzarse de brazos, enderezándose en el asiento. Alzó una ceja al ver la acción de la chica. _Yegua…_

Tai tragó saliva y frunció sus labios fugazmente. —OK…

Le perturbaba ver las caras y expresiones de placer que ponía la chica, insistía… _YEGUA…_ Tai no podía verla, estaba muy concentrado escribiéndole quizás qué cosa en la playera… O quien sabe en realidad cual era el verdadero motivo de su concentración. Probablemente estaba pensando en qué escribirle, la chica era plana y no había mucho en qué fijarse… ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

—Listo. —concluyó sonriente él.

—"Para Sakurako, de T. Yagami" —leyó la chica. —Oye… ¿no podrías… no sé… ponerle un poco de… afecto?

—Si, claro. Con… cariño… Listo. —dijo una vez escritas esas palabras sobre las anteriores.

La chica se deshacía en bobas sonrisas. —¿Cariño? —preguntaba incrédula. ¿Acaso no quería afecto la ridícula?

—¿Está bien? Si quieres lo puedo cambiar. —tomó nuevamente el marcador y tachó la palabra "cariño", y la reemplazó por "amor" escribiéndola arriba de la palabra tachada. —¿Ahí mejor? —preguntó una vez más con su estúpidamente radiante sonrisa. La _yegua_ admiradora del moreno, estaba que se desmayaba y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por sus amigas que, agradecidas con él por los autógrafos, la sacaron del lugar. Tai se acomodó bien en la silla y miró a Sora, seguía con sus brazos cruzados y su extraña mirada. —¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible y además muy amoroso con mis fans.

—Si, demasiado diría yo, casi la dejas en coma… —comentó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

Tai volvió a reír con suficiencia, como ya se le había hecho una costumbre. —¿Celosa, Sora? —ella suspiró.

—Si. Estoy muy celosa… de tu caligrafía. De cómo logras que nada de lo que escribes se entienda, es… realmente… Wow. —estaba siendo muy irónica, y ya veía porque al moreno le gustaba tanto serlo. Aunque no bromeaba con lo de su caligrafía, tuvo la oportunidad de ver muy de cerca como el moreno firmaba feliz aquellas camisetas, donde en lugar de un digno autógrafo, solo había visto un montón de rayas y garabatos…

* * *

><p>Faltaban cerca de diez minutos para hacer el reconocimiento de la cancha, elongar y entrenar un poco antes del partido a semifinales. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba en su propio mundo, la mayoría escuchando música o realizando ligeros movimientos para elongar aún más antes, algunos estaban con sus familias, otros conversando entre si, con el entrenador, con los dirigentes… ¿Y él? Viendo en Facebook las fotos de perfil del enemigo, pero no podía evitarlo… No siempre tenía un enemigo tan atractivo… Además tenía como 100 fotos para deleitarse con su belleza y tenía diez minutos para verlas todas detalladamente, habían algunas con las cuales debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse a carcajadas, y otras en las cuales también debía hacer la misma clase de esfuerzo para mantener su cordura y no desviarse de su objetivo principal, hacer goles y ganar para poder llegar a semifinales del torneo, pero con fotos así, con Sora en la orilla de la playa con bikini y alzando feliz sus brazos, Sora con un vestido de gala negro, zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello algo rizado cayendo sensualmente sobre sus hombros… Era bastante difícil concentrarse.<p>

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros, sentándose en la banca que estaba ocupando.

—Nada… —respondió el moreno un poco tarde, el chico ya se había fijado en el contenido que estaba observando.

—Wow, que linda. ¿Es tu novia?

¿Novia? Sin duda Nakamura estaba completamente loco… ¿Sora, su novia? Por favor, tenía que ser bastante estúpido como para fijarse en Sora más allá de una… ¡Ni siquiera la podía ver como una amiga! Sólo era una conocida para él. Era tan conflictiva, quejona, enojona, reclamaba por cualquier cosa y creía saberlo todo, especialmente con respecto al fútbol… Decía que él no sabía nada de fútbol ¿y quién era ella para decirle semejante estupidez? Una niñita recién aparecida en su vida… Y que fuese la mejor amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo no le daba derecho a hablar estupideces y criticar sus gustos, que por lo demás estaban bastante acertados, no como los de ella…

—No podrías estar más equivocado…

—Entonces, ¿sabes si está soltera?

—En realidad no me interesa, además es del Nagoya… No creo que te guste estar con alguien del equipo contrario. —Repentinamente Nakamura comenzó a reír y la verdad no lo entendía, él estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Oye, si sabe de fútbol, me da lo mismo a qué equipo apoye. No es muy común que digamos saber de chicas que les guste el fútbol, ¿cuándo encontrarías a otra igual?

Dicho esto, Nakamura se levantó de la banca, y luego de darle unas palmadas en el hombro al moreno caminó por el camarín hacia otro grupo.

Quizás él tenía razón, Sora no era como las otras chicas que había conocido, se notaba que el fútbol causaba algo especial en ella, y era más que evidente al ver las fotos que tenía la pelirroja en su Facebook… Tenía muchas fotos con Mimi, sin duda era su mejor amiga, salían juntas en el parque, en su departamento, pintando una habitación… Supuso que era el departamento donde ambas vivían, en la playa… Había una fotografía realmente hermosa en la cual, pese a que la pelirroja salía en el estadio del Nagoya y usando una camiseta del mismo equipo, le sacó una gran sonrisa, salía ella, como de unos cuatro años, sobre los hombros de un hombre que supuso era su padre, ambos muy sonrientes. La siguiente foto era bastante similar, la pelirroja en el estadio, usando aquella camiseta roja con diseños en amarillo que no le gustaba mucho, abrazando a su padre mientras besaba su mejilla… Esa parecía ser más reciente. Siguió en su interesante labor de intrusear las fotos de la pelirroja y la que le seguía causó que la sonrisa que habían provocado las anteriores, se borrara lentamente… Era una fotografía igual o quizás más reciente que la anterior con su padre, pero esta vez claramente no era él, Sora salía muy amorosamente abrazada con un tipo de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos también oscuros.

Sin más cerró la aplicación y bloqueó su celular para arrojarlo al fondo de su bolso, ya no tenía ganas de seguir viendo fotos de Sora y su, obviamente lo era, NOVIO.

¿Aún le quedarían ganas a Nakamura de insistir con eso de que Sora era su novia?

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo les fue, ganaron? —preguntó el rubio cuando notó a su amigo entrar al departamento. El moreno frunció el ceño.<p>

—¿No viste el partido en la tele?

—No veo fútbol, Tai.

Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento, posiblemente él le habría dado una charla de lo importante que eran los deportes, en especial en fútbol, para la sociedad, y podía darle motivos de sobra para sustentar su posición, pero estaba demasiado cansado, casi muerto, parecía un zombie, no tenía ganas de discutir con Matt ni con nadie, solo quería tirarse en su cama y dormir por dos días.

—Si, ganamos 3 a 0…

—Genial… —habló el rubio. Tai sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. —Llamó Mimi… —Tai siguió caminando, sabía que no le interesaba lo que él podía hablar con su novia. —Y nos invitó a bailar, ¿quieres?

Tai volteó hacia su amigo. ¿Era una broma acaso?, ¿No le veía la cara de cansancio que traía? Había estado entrenando toda la semana, de 8:00 a 14:00, tenía solo cuatro horas para descansar, estudiar o hacer tareas y luego ciertos días tenía clases en la universidad hasta las 22:00. Había estado prácticamente toda la mañana entrenando, luego había tenido una hora para descansar y comer algo, volver a entrenar, viajar dos horas hasta el estadio donde tendrían disputarían el cupo a semifinales, volver a entrenar, esperar unas tres horas más hasta la hora programada para el partido, una hora y media de juego, otra hora para la conferencia de prensa, dos horas de viaje de vuelta a Tokyo y una hora más hasta el departamento ¿Y luego de todo eso tenía cara para preguntarla si quería ir a bailar? Por si le quedaban dudas luego de su expresión de asesino en serie, su respuesta era un rotundo:

—No.

—Nos invitó a los dos.

—Dile que no puedo, estoy cansado.

—Oye, yo tampoco quiero bailar, y sinceramente tú eres la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo… Si tú vas, no tengo obligación de bailar con ella porque estaré haciéndote compañía. —explicó el rubio.

—¿Para eso me llevas a tus citas? Creí que querías un violinista…

—También. Por favor anda, es que si vas tú, no me obligará a bailar con ella, entonces a Sora le dará lástima y bailarán juntas y yo no tengo que hacerlo. —explicó con una sonrisa triunfadora. Y no era que no quisiera bailar con su novia y pasar un momento agradable con ella, era que simplemente el baile no era lo suyo, y prefería quedar como una persona rara y antisocial a ser la vergüenza de la castaña.

—¿Va a ir Sora?

Matt arrugó el ceño. Lo decía como si en un tono de amenaza, típico de "si va cierta persona, yo no voy".

—Entonces con mayor razón no iré.

Esta vez el rubio alzó sus cejas, tenía razón.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me agrada, me cae pésimo, creo que es antipática, arrogante, enojona, arrebatada, orgullosa, cree tener la razón en todo y por si te parece poco, no sabe nada de fútbol cuando dice saber mucho de ello. —el rubio simplemente rodó sus ojos, en parte estaba esperando aquella razón, la última razón…

—No, no va a ir… Tenía que hacer un proyecto para la universidad o algo así, según lo que me dijo Mimi… —prosiguió él cuando el moreno lo miraba no muy convencido. _Mentira…_

* * *

><p>—Creí que habías dicho que no vendría… —le replicó la pelirroja una vez que los chicos se alejaron a la barra a pedir unos tragos. Mimi no encontró nada mejor que encogerse de hombros, como si no tuviese nada que ver con eso.<p>

—Matt me dijo que no vendría. —explicó. _¡Mentira!_

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que tú y Matt están coludidos en esto. Estoy segura que tú le pediste a Matt que lo obligara a venir, y él debió haber aceptado porque seguramente le dijeron que yo no vendría… Tai no debería estar aquí, debe estar muy cansado por el partido que jugó hoy, debería estar descansando y no aquí.

—Oye… —habló la castaña esta vez con una sonrisa sugerente. —Veo que estás muy informada sobre sus actividades.

—No me queda de otra, tengo que saber si su estúpido equipo resulta ser un intento de amenaza contra el mío…

Lo sabía, había sido una pésima excusa. Agradecía que de temas de fútbol su amiga no entendiera mucho, así no necesitaría mayores explicaciones.

—Eh… Bueno. Mejor seguimos bailando. —tomó las manos Sora con las suyas y comenzó alzarlas al compás de las movidas canciones.

—Si, hazte la loca…

Prefería hacerse la loca a haberle dicho a su amiga "Si, irá Tai, y si no va, haré todo lo posible para que vaya, se encuentren, hablen, se conozcan más, se agraden, se gusten y se amen", porque había que reconocerlo, eran el uno para el otro, los dos eran extremadamente tercos, alegres, sencillos, y por sobre todo los dos amaban el fútbol, como si no existiera otro deporte que despertara tantas pasiones… Ver a muchos tipos sudorosos detrás de una pelota como estúpidos no podía tener nada de pasional, pero bueno… Lo sabía, era más que obvio que si le hubiese dicho eso a Sora, esta se iba a negar rotundamente a ir a bailar esa noche.

A unos metros, en la barra ambos observaban a las chicas bailar, más bien a Mimi incitar a Sora a bailar, ahora entendía por qué Matt quería llevarlo a toda costa, la castaña no se había cansado en más de una hora de estar ahí parada junto con una gran multitud bailando, y podía pasar más horas así.

El rubio observaba como Tai, de vez en cuando, volteaba hacia las chicas, y las pocas veces en que había dejado de hacerlo se debía a que alguien lo reconocía, le comentaba cosas sobre su equipo y el rendimiento de éste, o le pedían un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente porque él mismo había tenido que introducirlo en un tema para sacarlo un rato de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que él podía jurar y, es más, apostar lo que sea porque los ocupaba por completo aquella pelirroja junto a su novia. _"¿Va a ir Sora? Entonces con mayor razón no iré" ¡Ja! Seguro. _Estaba fascinado viéndola.

_Nossa, nossa, assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego…_

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo Mimi y Sora gritaban cuando pudieron identificar la canción de Michel Teló y como cantaban gritando la canción igual que la mayoría de las chicas en el lugar, y lo que les parecía más increíble aún era que no solo era una canción común y corriente, ésta además tenía su propia coreografía que su novia y su amiga sabían a la perfección. En momentos como esos, el rubio agradecía que Mimi tuviera una mejor amiga que hiciera las mismas locuras que ella, ya que de no ser así, posiblemente él se encontraría ahora bailando como un robot, haciendo los mismos pasos que todas ahí.

—Oye, y… ¿Siempre son así de… expresivas? —preguntó con espanto Tai. Su amigo asintió.

—Y apenas empieza…

El moreno suspiró profundamente. Debía recordar evitar salir con esas dos cuando se tratara de un lugar con música, seguramente cualquier cosa les servía a ellas para bailar.

Luego de unos minutos más las vieron acercarse al sitio de la barra donde ellos se encontraban, luego de casi una hora bailando, moviéndose al compás de la música, ya la sed se hacía sentir en ambas. Tai veía siempre atento como Sora, una vez que le trajeron lo que había pedido, ron con coca-cola, se lo bebió de un solo sorbo casi hasta la mitad, y como su pecho subía y bajaba en un intento de regular su respiración agitada. Antes de que Matt, o incluso ella misma pudiera notar su asquerosa acción, decidió enderezarse en su asiento y concentrarse en su trago.

—¿Me cuidas el celular por favor? —pidió Sora a su amiga para luego perderse entre la multitud, posiblemente en dirección al baño. ¿No que las mujeres iban siempre de a dos al baño? En un arrebato estúpido, tomó el celular de la pelirroja, que aún se encontraba sobre la barra. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

—¿Qué haces? Sora me pidió A MI que cuidara su celular… —alegó la castaña cuando intentó fallidamente de quitarle el celular de su amiga. Matt por su parte, solo era conciente de su cigarrillo y su cerveza.

—Le voy a cambiar los nombres a sus contactos.

—¡Oh, pero cuanta maldad! —se dignó Matt en comentar.

—Va a estar como loca luego llamando a todo el mundo para saber a quien corresponde cada número. Es muy malvado.

Mimi alzó ambas cejas incrédula sobre lo inmaduro que podía llegar a ser el moreno a veces, sin embargo, optó por no hacer nada, relajarse y ver como pasaban los acontecimientos. Sora llegaría, vería a Tai haciendo tonteras en su celular, le gritaría, quizás hasta le pegaría y probablemente lo odie aún más… Ese no era un buen plan. Ella quería ver a su amiga de novia con Tai, tenía que quitarle el celular. —Pásame eso.

—¿Cómo se desbloquea? —preguntaba Tai viendo cada ángulo del celular, hasta que por fin lo había encontrado al costado derecho de éste. Al realizar dicho acto, y antes de que Mimi pudiera quitárselo, vio su fondo de pantalla. Era el mismo tipo que estaba en varias fotos de la pelirroja. —¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó serio.

—¡Uy! ¿Celoso? —acotó Matt. Las pocas veces que hablaba el rubio dejaba la grande.

Eso le confirmaba todas sus peores sospechas. Aquel tipo de cabello y ojos oscuros que salía con ella en varias fotos, y en casi todas abrazándola amorosamente, no podía ser nadie más que su novio. Ahora era cuando menos entendía a su amigo y su novia, ¿querían emparejarlo a Sora o algo parecido? Porque si no ¿por qué otro motivo se esmerarían tanto en salir los cuatro? No creía que solo fuera para que el mar tercio no se sintiera solo, ahí había algo más, querían emparejarlos. Pero siendo Mimi la mejor amiga de Sora ¿Cómo no supo que la pelirroja tenía novio? Era una broma de pésimo gusto, sus amigos eran de lo peor.

* * *

><p><em>CHAN CHAN! xDDD Ya y eso :B Gracias a Meny y a Lau, salió muy extenso :B pero es mejor, así tendrán menos capítulos que leer, aunque más largo y no me van a andar pidiendo continuación a cada rato :B MENTIRA D: Van a tener que leer lo mismo :B En fin, es tarde y tengo sueño, así que no esperen grandes notas de ésta mente tan... nada xD<em>

_Ya bueno, eso sería... Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :D Lo bueno es que no tienen que saber mucho de fútbol para entenderlo porque igualmente trataré de ir explicando las cosas más complicadas, así que además de leer algo lindo y amoroso, aprenderán un poco de ese deporte con su amiga Len ;D (?) Mejor me voy a dormir u.u_

_De antemano les digo que no sé para cuando esté listo el próximo capítulo xD Pero no lo dejaré botado *-* Deseos de cosas imposibles TAMPOCO lo dejaré botado, aunque lo parezca D: solo denme tiempo e inspiración u_u_

_Nos leemos *-* Cuídense ;*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	2. Rayar la cancha

_Holi :D Si, actualizo más rápido éste que el otro que es más largo, pero no así más importante :B Bueno, si xD es que para éste tengo inspiración y llega rápido, para el otro llega bien leeeeento xD Y eso xD _

_Aviso desde ya que éste capítulo está dedicado a una gran, GRAN amiga mía, que conozco desde los la tierna edad de 6 añitos, pero fuimos amigas como desde los 11 más o menos xD cuando nos sentaron cerca en 5to Básico :B **Menyyyy ***-* con sus 21 veranos (?) casi otoños (?) xD Te quiero mucho amiga linda ;* cada día estás más rica y sexy 1414 Aún te quedan dos horitas de cumpleaños, HAZTE MIERDA! 1313 *negro* xDDDDDDDD_

_Espero que te guste este capítulo :D Y que no me termines matando al final xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ya me tiene chata esta weá pero filo, igual la escribo... DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, ni el Mimato ni el Taiora es real, por lo que nuestras almas sufren y nos desquitamos de eso escribiendo lindos, hermosos pero irreales fics. En conclusión... el mundo es una mierda xDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un gol, un beso<em>**

_Capítulo 2: Rayar la cancha_

* * *

><p>Habían sido tres semanas agotadoras… Desde que Mimi y su novio habían tenido la gran idea de armarle una cita a ciegas con el tipo más odioso del planeta. Si, ella ya lo había conocido antes, era el chico de la cafetería, aquel chico casi perfecto que había conocido, pero hasta ahí, tan solo iba a quedar guardado en su mente como un mal, un pésimo recuerdo, pero ahora… Que ya lo conocía más a fondo, todo era distinto, cada vez que él abría la boca se quitaba a si mismo parte de la perfección que en algún momento ella le otorgó. Ya no daba más, durante aquellos 21 días su mejor amiga se había encargado de invitarlos, a ella y al tipo desagradable a la mayoría de sus citas, había salido más en ese tiempo que durante todo el resto del año. Pero ese fin de semana no… Todo sería distinto, ésta vez su amiga no la había llamado durante todo el día para obligarla a ir con ella, su novio y su fastidioso amigo a una fastidiosa cita donde tendría que soportar sus fastidiosos comentarios sobre su fastidioso equipo de cuarta. Sin duda sería el fin de semana perfecto…<p>

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso, cuando por fin las tuvo en sus manos abrió la cerradura y entró

—¿Un bolso?

No era común para ella ver un bolso deportivo botado en el suelo casi a la entrada del departamento, Mimi no acostumbraba a dejar sus cosas tiradas por ahí en cualquier parte… Aunque pensándolo bien, ya era bastante raro que aquel bolso no fuera de color rosa, como todo lo de la castaña. Finalmente cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina para dejar su bolso sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y llenar de agua el hervidor para prepararse un café que ayudara a combatir un poco el frío que sentía.

Mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para preparar tu tan ansiado café, escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño que no le dio mucha importancia, perfectamente podía ser su amiga que peleaba nuevamente con la secadora o la plancha para el cabello. Sonrió.

Escuchó nuevamente un ruido del baño, esta vez de la puerta abriéndose, quizás Mimi ya había terminado de rabear para ser más linda de lo que ya era. Estaba preparada para ver a su amiga salir del baño e ir a saludarla para luego volver a encerrarse esta vez en su habitación, seguramente tenía una cita con Matt, y agradecía que esta vez salieran solos… Parecía que los chicos no querían un poco de privacidad, _¿acaso esos dos no tenían intimidad?_ Pero lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la castaña en su etapa previa a una cita importante…

—Hola.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?" Esa no era precisamente la pregunta que podía describir mejor lo que realmente necesitaba saber en ese momento, es decir, sí, sería bueno saber qué rayos hacía el moreno en SU departamento saliendo de SU baño y… DESNUDO… Solo con una toalla que cubría aquella parte, pero dejando completamente al descubierto su húmedo cuerpo después de la ducha y su cabello levemente mojado. Sin duda era todo un espectáculo para sus ojos, para los de cualquiera en realidad… Solo había un pequeño detalle, ella lo odiaba.

—¡Oh! pero que grata bienvenida, me haces sentir como en casa.

—Estoy hablando en serio. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Y ASÍ!

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió.

Era un maldito, un estúpido… Odiaba sus estúpidas sonrisas de galán creído de telenovela, odiaba su sobrada personalidad y por sobre todo odiaba su perfecto cuerpo que parecía tener un poder magnético sobre sus ojos. —Te hice una pregunta. —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sin titubear… O babear.

—¿Mimi no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué? —era su amiga, la quería, la adoraba, pero sencillamente habían días en que lo único que quería era ahorcarla… Y presentía que hoy sería uno de esos días…

—Que… Ella se quedará con Matt una semana… —habló con un poco de miedo el moreno semidesnudo. —Por eso yo estoy aquí…

—¡¿Qué? A ver, espera… Mimi y tú se cambiaron. —Tai asintió. —Pero tú me odias… Y yo te odio también, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a quedarte aquí?

—Oye, no era mi primera opción, ¿si? Pero Mimi estaba muy preocupada por ti, no quería que estuvieras sola por las noches… Dijo algo sobre un ladrón o un violador… No sé qué cosa. —habló restándole importancia, la verdad era que la castaña había hablado muchas tonterías por minuto y no había tenido tiempo de ponerle atención a todas y cada una de ellas. Sora rió con sarcasmo.

—¡Pero claro! Ahora resulta que no soy lo suficientemente independiente o grande como para defenderme sola si me pasa algo. Me trata como una niña y soy ocho meses mayor que ella, ella es la niña, no yo.

—Suenas como una niña ahora…

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Y qué mierda haces aún con la toalla? Ve a vestirte para que te vayas. Vete a un hotel, donde un amigo, a una cabaña, debajo de un puente, no me importa. Pero aquí NO te quedas.

—No puedes echarme.

—Claro que puedo. Este es MI departamento, y hago lo que YO quiero. YO decido quien se queda y quien no, y TÚ ¡NO!—enfatizó.

—Querrás decir NUESTRO departamento, querida Sora. Me quedaré aquí por una semana en reemplazo de Mimi, y como ella también es dueña de la mitad del departamento, por una semana esa mitad es MIA, así que, te guste o no, me pienso quedar igual solo para restregarte en la cara que NO puedes echarme… —observó como Sora desviaba su mirada de él, arrugaba y ladeaba sus labios y se cruzaba de brazos, estaba muy molesta, y a él le encantaba molestarla. Sonrió sarcástico, como ya se le había hecho costumbre cuando estaba con ella. —Y ya que vamos a convivir por una semana, te pediré amablemente que dejes de mirarme como un objeto sexual. —esta vez Sora abrió más que impresionada sus ojos, y puro jurar que también se había sonrojado. —Es decir, ya sé que lo soy, soy irresistible y tengo un cuerpo perfecto, pero no me gusta que me miren con deseo como si fuese un pedazo de carne. ¿Está bien?

—¿Objeto sexual? —preguntó aún incrédula. Él solo asintió. —¡Eres insoportable!

El moreno tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas cuando Sora luego de gritarle en la cara lo insoportable que era, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, pegando un fuerte portazo luego de entrar. Hacerla enojar era lo máximo, uno de los manjares de la vida, aquella pose que adoptaba cuando algo le molestaba, como torcía sus labios y alzaba sus cejas, como se cruzaba de brazos y como su pie golpeaba reiteradas veces el suelo, como desviaba la vista con desprecio cuando sentía que la estaba viendo demasiado… Adoraba hacerla enojar, se venía tan linda… Y ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Luego de vaciar su mente de tanta porquería decidió que ya era hora de vestirse, después de todo ya le había dado mucho que ver a su nueva compañera de departamento.

Se cambió en el baño, ya que el solo ver los corazones que adornaban la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, le había dado una imagen mental de cómo sería su cuarto por dentro, unicornios rosados, castillos, ponys dorados, duendes, magos, princesas, animalitos del bosque ayudando con los quehaceres del hogar… Era horrible. Salió y caminó nuevamente a la sala cuando se detuvo frente a la habitación de la pelirroja. Inevitablemente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡¿Y qué me importa que Tai le deba favores a Matt? ¡Tú también me debes favores a mi, Y MUCHOS! —reclamaba Sora dándose mil vueltas por su habitación, con el celular sobre su oreja, era obvio con quién estaba peleando. —¿Por qué él lo sabía y yo no? —él seguía haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse, pero sinceramente le estaba resultando casi imposible. Lo más probable es que Mimi le esté dando respuestas muy vagas, y como ya era sabido por todos que Sora se enojaba con muy poco… —¡Es OBVIO que iba a decir que no!

No pudo más. Caminó hacia la sala de estar rodeando con un brazo su estómago, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía su bolso para luego arrojarlo sobre un sillón y dejarse caer él al otro lado aún riéndose de lo lindo. No supo cuanto rato más estuvo discutiendo la pelirroja con su amiga por teléfono, ni cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvo él riendo y llorando de la risa, pero ya serio y con la mente un poco más tranquila, optó por abrigarse un poco más y disponerse a salir.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó la pelirroja al verlo terminar de ponerse una chaqueta.

—Iré a tomarme un café.

Ella lo miró extrañada. —Yo iba a preparar café… —recordó, bastante tarde por lo demás, el agua que había hervido hace rato ya debía haberse enfriado.

—Si, pero ya no lo hiciste. —Sora torció sus labios y levantó ambas cejas. Se había molestado, él sonrió. —¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? Yo invito.

La verdad era que sonaba bastante tentador, ya había perdido la costumbre de ir todos los días por su dosis diaria de latte, en parte porque había tenido muchos trabajos y proyectos que hacer para la universidad, y en parte porque no quería encontrárselo otra vez, ya suficiente tenía con verlo siempre que Mimi la invitaba a alguna parte… Pero ahora que tendría que convivir con él durante una semana, verlo unos minutos más mientras bebían un delicioso café, no le haría nada malo…

* * *

><p>Definitivamente no había resultado tan mal su ida a la cafetería y milagrosamente, ambos estaban pasando un rato agradable, él no estaba siendo irónico y antipático con ella y por ende, ella no tenía la necesidad de responderle con alguna pesadez, todo lo contrario; estaban conversando amenamente de la vida mientras bebían aquel cálido café para sobrellevar el frío ambiente<p>

Increíblemente, además de temas triviales, habían logrado hablar de fútbol también, ésta vez sin pelearse a muerte por ello. De vez en cuando ella le sonreía, y aunque a él le fascinase la posición que adoptaba ella cuando la hacía enojar, más le fascinaba aquella hermosa sonrisa que lo había dejado loco desde el primer día en que la vio, en la misma cafetería… ¿A quién engañaba diciendo todas aquellas pestes que él despotricaba en contra de Sora? Le gustaba. Se sentía nuevamente en los primeros años de la primaria cuando demostraba su gusto por una chica pegándole y haciéndola sentir mal, y eso no podía ser ya, era un hombre hecho y derecho con 21 años encima, un trabajo estable que le permitía la independencia y madurez suficiente que requería, además de estar cursando su cuarto año en la universidad para aspirar a un futuro sustentable, ya estaba bastante grande como para demostrarle de ese modo a una chica que sentía algo más por ella, era patético.

—¿Tai? —lo llamó nuevamente la pelirroja, ésta vez con éxito. —Voy al baño, puedes cuidar mis cosas, ¿por favor? —él asintió luego de meditarlo por un segundo, no sabía con exactitud cuando tiempo había pasado Sora llamándolo. Ella volvió a sonreírle antes de caminar hacia los baños del lugar.

Cuando por fin la perdió de vista pasó sus manos nerviosamente por su rostro para detenerse en su frente, apoyando su cabeza mientras veía detenidamente la superficie de la mesa. Estaba actuando como todo un idiota, no estaba seguro de qué hacer en momentos como esos. La verdad, no era por presumir, pero él nunca antes se había visto a si mismo en una situación como esa, en un estado evidentemente nervioso por gustar de una chica, con aquella extraña sensación en el estómago, su garganta siempre seca por más líquido que beba, aquellos balbuceos que no se conectaban en ninguna expresión a palabra… ¿le estaban sudando las manos? Esto era algo completamente nuevo para él. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar de confesarle sus sentimientos a alguien porque simplemente ese "alguien" no existía, o porque su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada pensando en el fútbol como para preocuparse por si había un "alguien" por ahí, Siempre eran las chicas quienes se le habían acercado con claras segundas intensiones hacia él, siendo su relación más duradera de dos miserables semanas. Respiró hondo y se enderezó en el respaldo del asiento. Gustar de alguien era demasiado complicado.

Un sonido proveniente del bolso de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y agradeció por ello.

—¿AC/CD? —reconoció inmediatamente la canción "Back in Black". —Insisto, sería perfecta si no le fuera al Nagoya…

Al parecer quien llamaba a la pelirroja no tenía intensiones de cortar la llamada, miró en dirección hacia el baño, asegurándose de que la pelirroja aún no daba intensiones de salir de éste. _¿Por qué no se había llevado sus cosas consigo? Realmente era una mujer muy extraña…_ Seguramente si lo encontraba intruseando sus objetos personales, se llevaría como regalo un golpe de aquellos, sin embargo, lo hizo de todos modos, aquel ruido no lo dejaría tranquilo. Buscó dentro de aquel bolso pequeño, que parecía más grande por dentro, el celular de la chica, cuando al fin lo encontró solo lo sostuvo en la mano pese a que seguía sonando. Recordó inevitablemente aquella vez antes del partido donde, en una faceta muy sicópata de él, comenzó a ver las fotos en el facebook de Sora, encontrándose con una que sinceramente no le había gustado mucho… Quien la llamaba ahora era el mismo chico alto, de ojos y cabello oscuro al que Sora, en reiteradas ocasiones, salía abrazándolo.

El pequeño aparato se calló al fin, pero él seguía sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda pensando en lo cruel que era enamorarse.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Sora, ocupando nuevamente la silla frente a él mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. —Volví. Bueno, es obvio que volví si estoy aquí sentada. —soltó una pequeña risita al envolverse a si misma en un montón de palabras sin sentido. Miró a Tai y su sonrisa lentamente desapareció. El moreno mantenía una expresión muy seria y triste a la vez. —¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió ella a preguntar.

—Te llamó tu novio. —le avisó en un tono melancólico que solo él pudo notar, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa.

—¿Mi novio?

Nuevamente el celular comenzó a sonar, él rodó los ojos pensando que nuevamente se trataba de aquel pelmazo, cuando cayó en cuenta que ahora sonaba una canción completamente diferente. Sora tomó su celular y contestó. Pudo respirar más tranquilo cuando notó que hablaba con su gran amiga del alma, seguramente quería disculparse por lo de hace un rato.

—Esta bien, deja preguntarle. —le habló a través del teléfono a su amiga y luego lo alejó a una distancia prudente de su oreja. —Mimi quiere invitarnos a bailar bachata… —ahora le estaba hablando a él. ¿Bachata? ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Se come? Al parecer no, se baila… —¿Quieres?

* * *

><p>Matt y Tai se encontraban en una de las mesas dispuestas alrededor de una improvisada pista de baile sobre una modesta tarima desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada hacia las chicas. Ya se les había hecho una costumbre, ir los cuatro a bailar, donde las únicas que bailaban eran ellas, mientras ellos, como machos recios, se dedicaban solo a beber y verlas bailar, a veces reír de ellas mismas… Hoy era la oportunidad perfecta para reírse de ellas…<p>

—_Oye, y… ¿Siempre son así de… expresivas? —preguntó con espanto Tai. Su amigo asintió._

—_Y apenas empieza…_

Cuando su amigo le había dicho aquello, realmente tenía razón, aún no había visto lo peor… Hasta ahora.

—Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender que si les somos infieles es por un gran querer… Así con cautela, despacio, solo ámame. —cantaban apasionabas ambas mientras bailaban al compás de la canción.

Eran la única pareja, de todas las que estaban bailando, que calculaban serían al menos unas quince, que estaba compuesta por dos mujeres… Seguramente ya todos ahí pensaban que eran un par de lesbianas, y por como bailaban y si no las conociera, quizás él también lo pensaría. Mimi, con su mano derecha mantenía entrelazada la mano de Sora, en tanto su mano izquierda se apoyaba sobre su hombro y Sora sostenía su cintura, moviéndose con los pasos básicos de la bachata y unas cuantas vueltas que las hacían ver casi como profesionales, lo que cambiaba drásticamente cuando abrían la boca para cantar, o mejor dicho, gritar la canción, había gente que se molestaba con eso, sin embargo, había otros, como ellos por ejemplo, que disfrutaba y reían con ello. Cantaban con pasión, como si estuviesen cantándola a ellas mismas… _Par de lesbianas…_

—Quítate la ropa lentamente, hoy quiero amanecer contigo ¡Hoy quiero amanecer contigo! Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido ¡O tu marido!

Les fue inevitable echarse a reír ante los griteríos que mantenían Mimi y Sora, y lo más increíble de todo era que ninguna de las dos perdía la concentración que tenían en el baile y más aún en la canción.

La risa y, por ende, la sonrisa del moreno se fueron atenuando a medida que prestaba atención a lo que veían sus ojos. Sora, bailando un baile en el cual movía mucho sus caderas que a pesar de que la chica era delgada, éstas se acentuaban muy bien a su figura, provocando que su cintura se viera sensualmente estrecha. Estaba vestida con una blusa morada suelta en la parte superior y angosta hacia su cintura y caderas, haciendo que se notara aún más su silueta. Unos jeans negros se ajustaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel, y lucían más largas aún gracias a sus tacos de charol negros. En la cafetería y durante el viaje a ésta le había resultado bastante difícil notar aquel cuerpazo que se gastaba la pelirroja, llevaba puesto un abrigo azul hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, además de la bufanda que no sabía si agradecer o alegar porque ya no adornaba su cuello, si no que lo dejaba totalmente al descubierto para que sus tentaciones volaran libremente por su imaginación. Una boina de lana negra le hacía compañía a la abrigo, la bufanda y el suéter negro que antes de ponerse a bailar, llevaba en el cuerpo la pelirroja. Imposible no verla con deseo…

De pronto notó como las chicas hablaban con un tipo… _¿Cuándo mierda se les había acercado tan insistentemente?_ Comentó un par de cosas que, al parecer eran graciosas porque las había hecho reír a ambas, luego Mimi comentó otra cosa y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban ellos. Tomó el vaso de Matt y bebió todo su contenido. El rubio la miró extrañado.

—Es… cerveza…

—Lo sé. —Matt volvió a mirarla, más intrigado que nunca. —Tenía mucha sed… ¿Puedes pedirme una bien helada, por favor, amor? —pidió con una gigante sonrisa que el rubio no pudo negar.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a fijarse en la pelirroja, que ésta vez bailaba empalagosamente con aquel tipo castaño de ojos verdes. Repentinamente recordó que estaba molesto con ella, por el solo hecho de que le gustaba y que además de ello, tenía novio, y no contentos con eso, sus amigos no hallaban nada mejor que intentar emparejarlo con ella. Y, como si no fuese suficiente, ahora salía un tipo completamente desconocido, de la nada, y se ponía a bailar amorosamente con ella. No podía quitar sus ojos de la cintura de la chica, que estaba siendo tocada por la vulgar mano de aquel idiota. ¿Con qué derecho iba y bailaba con ella? ¿Con qué derecho la tocaba y le susurraba cosas ridículas al oído?

—Se llama Kaito, es muy simpático y divertido. —eso era algo que sinceramente no le interesaba saber. Mimi hablaba de él con una sugerente sonrisa en sus labios.

—Que bueno.

—Ya la invitó a otro lado después de bailar… —seguía con sus comentarios la castaña.

—Ah, que bien…

—Quien sabe a donde la llevará después… O qué harán…

—No me interesa. _—¡MENTIRA!_

—Pues debería… Se supone que Sora es tu cita, ella vino contigo, no con él. Y en solo unos minutos Kaito ya te la quitó.

_Kaito…_ Hasta su nombre era respulsivo…

—Ya te la ganó. —aportó Matt a toda la cizaña de su novia.

¡No! El tipo ese no había ganado nada, era solo un aparecido en la vida de Sora, además, se suponía que ella ya tenía novio, no sería tan suelta como para irse con éste aparecido, ¿o si? Se estaba riendo demasiado con él, le dedicaba unas miraditas asquerosamente parecidas a las que le lanzaba a él en la cafetería… Solo a él.

Tomó la decisión de ir a detener aquella escenita si veía alguna señal de que Sora si lo consideraba, alguna mirada, una seña, lo que sea. El imbécil volvió a susurrarle quizás qué ordinariez al oído, y ella rió suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos y ser ésta vez ella quien se alzara sobre sus tacones para susurrarle algo a él. ¡Suficiente! Sora había ido CON ÉL, no con ese estúpido, y si se tenía que ir con alguien, no sería precisamente con aquel imbécil, sino CON ÉL. Era hora de rayar la cancha.

Decidido, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde se encontraba bailando la melosa pareja, justo al tiempo que había terminado la canción, tocó el hombro de la pelirroja, y cuando ella se volteó a verlo le hizo la pregunta del millón.

—¿Bailamos?

—¡Ah…! ¿Ahora si quieres bailar? —atacó ella. Era verdad, se había negado muchas veces antes de que se pusiera a bailar con Mimi.

—Se supone que viniste conmigo, ¿o no?

—¿Eres… Taichi Yagami? —preguntó el estúpido que había estado bailando con la pelirroja, luego de ver todo el espectáculo. Tai le dirigió una mirada no muy amena. —Capitán…

Tai sonrió irónico, como siempre que salía el tema de fútbol entre ellos. —¿Ves, Sora? Él si sabe del buen fútbol… —volteó dirigiéndose ésta vez al hombre. —¿Sabías que ésta mujer es del Nagoya?

—¿En serio? —preguntó el chico mirándola. Tai sonrió macabro. Estaba seguro que con el solo hecho de añadir esa pequeña pizca de información y ya, sabiendo que el tipo era de su mismo equipo, podría decirle para siempre adiós a aquel ser de las cercanías de Sora.

—Si. —la respuesta había sido para el chico pero de igual forma la había dicho mirando al moreno. —No me avergüenzo de decirlo, a diferencia de lo que tú piensas. Me enorgullece. —habló ella para luego ver la expresión de ¿asco? que le dedicaba Tai.

—Ah… Así que, podríamos decir que somos enemigos en la cancha, pero podríamos ser amigos en otro lugar… —habló sugerentemente aquel imbécil. Seguramente pensó que él no había notado como enfatizó la palabra "amigos" y que probablemente tampoco había notado como ese "en otro lugar" significaba en realidad una cama, o cualquier otro "lugar" donde se pudiera tener sexo… Eso podía incluir muchos lugares… Alzó una ceja cuando Sora comenzó a sonrojarse y reír con el comentario del pelmazo aquel.

—¿No preferirías un autógrafo, mejor, e irte? —le habló antipático al muchacho, pero manteniendo su "educación". Finalmente el tonto, luego de haberlo desconcertado con su actitud, se había ido, dejándolo solo con aquellos ojos que lo único que hacían era mirarlo con desaprobación. ¿Qué había hecho él de malo? ¡NADA! —¿Quieres bailar, si o no?

Sora desvió su mirada de los ojos chocolate de él, alzando pronunciadamente sus cejas y torciendo un poco sus labios. Eso parecía más una amenaza que una amable invitación a bailar, ya veía que si le rechazaba, su padre aparecería muerto por ahí, debajo de un puente, porque de decirle que no a la súper estrella del fútbol japonés, probablemente lo mandaría a dormir con los peces… En su mente estaba la opción de negarse, pegarle una merecida bofetada o una más que ganada patada en los testículos e irse indignada del lugar por la estúpida escenita de celos de la que fue protagonista recién. —Bueno… —respondió ella en su lugar. Después de todo, seguía con ganas de bailar. —Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente, ¿cómo podría negarme?

Apelando a su poca modestia pudo concluir que él bailaba mucho mejor que el otro imbécil, y que Sora ya no parecía una lesbiana como cuando bailaba con Mimi. Le resultaba fácil mantener el ritmo de la pelirroja, ella, como durante toda la noche, le sonreía de vez en cuando, notaba sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque bien podía deberse a lo acalorada que estaba. Desde su posición tenía una vista perfecta de sus cautivadores ojos, sus tentadores labios, su cabello liso que caía hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros y que, con cada movimiento, despedía un delicioso aroma, su cuello que lo invitaba a probar más de su esencia cada vez que ladeaba su cabeza para mover su cabello. Repentinamente Sora giró sobre sus talones sin soltar la mano derecha de Tai, que entrelazaba a la suya, para quedar dándole la espalda al moreno y ésta vez, la mano que antes se mantuvo en su cintura, ésta vez descansaba en su abdomen.

Siguieron moviéndose al compás de la canción, sin ser conciente de su acto, haciendo un poco de presión sobre su abdomen, la atrajo un poco más cerca de él, provocando una sonrisa y una sensual mirada en ella. Volvió a girar con ritmo para quedar nuevamente frente a frente al moreno, sus ojos se miraban fijamente y no hubo vuelta atrás, no fue algo planeado ni mucho menos, simplemente pasó, y ninguno de los dos puso resistencia en eso.

Con su mano nuevamente sobre su cintura y a medida que iba bajándola lentamente hasta su cadera, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y también entre sus labios. De un instante a otro, viéndose fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo como la tensión se hacía cada vez más insostenible, ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para poseer los labios del otro, Sora rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello y con ello profundizando el beso. Poco le importó que Matt y Mimi los estuviesen mirando, sonriendo y comentando, él bien sabía que su actuar no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había hablado de la pelirroja antes, que era antipática y enojona, ¿a quién engañaba con toda esa porquería? Le gustaba mucho, sentía que cada vez que le sonreía se enamoraba más y más de ella.

No supo como ni cuando pasó, y la verdad le importaba bien poco, pero se encontraba en la habitación de la pelirroja, y lo supo solo por su aroma, aún la estaba besando… ¿Cuándo se habían ido del local?, ¿Cuándo se habían subido al auto?, ¿Cuándo había manejado de regreso?, ¿Cómo le había hecho para conducir?, ¿Cómo habían hecho para subir al departamento si siempre estuvieron besándose? Eran preguntas que lo atormentaban pero de las cuales no tenía interés alguno de preocuparse, solo disfrutaría el momento. Cuando ya la Sora no le permitió avanzar más supo que habían llegado hasta su cama, subió su rodilla derecha y apoyó también su mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la espalda de la pelirroja hasta dejarla suavemente sobre la cama. Sintió sus manos, que se habían limitado principalmente a acariciar su cabello, cuello y rostro, ahora vagar por su espalda y su pecho y jugar con el borde de su camiseta, se estremeció levemente al sentir sus dedos sobre su abdomen y pasar por sus costillas hasta situarse en su espalda, raspando suavemente sus uñas con su piel, sentía también como la pelirroja repentinamente forcejeaba un poco con la camiseta, que sin ser tan ajustada a su cuerpo, le molestaba e impedía que siguiera con su labor de acariciar su fuerte espalda. Se enderezó para tomar el borde de su camiseta con sus brazos cruzados y quitarse la molestosa prenda que ahora había quedado en algún lugar de la cama o del suelo, no le importó. Sora hizo lo propio con su blusa que pasó a hacerle compañía a su camiseta.

Sintió el impulso de ver detenidamente sus ojos, provocando un poco de nerviosismo en ella, o así lo sentía él, la verdad no era mucho lo que podía ver a través de los ojos de la pelirroja, solo ese profundo deseo, lo que ambos querían. Fue ella quien después de alternar su mirada entre sus ojos chocolate y sus labios, se abalanzó sobre ellos para besarlo tan, o incluso más apasionadamente como hasta hace un rato lo habían estado haciendo. Se las arregló para desabrochar su brasier y arrojarlo muy lejos junto con sus camisetas, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus labios por su barbilla hasta su cuello, provocando ligeros gemidos que escapaban de sus sensuales labios. Cada expresión de su cuerpo lo hacían desear cada vez más de ella. Tomó uno de sus senos entre sus manos, obteniendo como resultado un gemido más fuerte, y aún quería más. Dejó a sus labios divagar desde su delicioso cuello, formando un camino hasta su seno que no estaba recibiendo atención de su mano y lo envolvió con sus labios, ella gimió ésta vez más fuerte, llenándolo de placer a él también.

—Tai… —fue lo que salió de sus labios a medida que arqueaba su espalda.

Adoró escuchar su nombre salir provocativamente de sus labios, más rojos de lo normal producto de los muchos besos que habían recibido. Pasó su lengua por su pezón, quería oír nuevamente su nombre salir sensualmente casi en un orgasmo de la pelirroja.

—Tai… Taaai… ¡TAI!

Nuevamente se vio a si mismo rodeado de personas, en un lugar que poco tenía que ver con el oscuro cuarto de Sora.

—Tai, ya terminó la canción… —él frunció el ceño, no entendía absolutamente nada.

_¿Qué?_

—Ya puedes soltarme…

_¿Soltarla? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? _Lo supo cuando notó que aún mantenía sujeta la cintura de la pelirroja y también su mano derecha. ¿Todo había sido una cruel y maldita rabieta de su imaginación?, ¿Por qué le gustaba torturarlo de esa manera?, ¿No le bastaba con tener novio y coquetear con un imbécil recién aparecido, sino que también ahora quería coquetear descaradamente con él y provocarle ridículas fantasías sexuales?

Ridículas o no, ya habían hecho suficiente por él, tanto así que ya no tenía ningún interés de que lo vieran en ese estado ahí en medio de todo el mundo, necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible y tomar una ducha BIEN fría, un baño de tina con hielo si era posible.

Soltó la mano de Sora y sin dar explicaciones salió rápidamente del recinto, buscó en su chaqueta las llaves de su auto para quitar la alarma, entrar en él y salir lo más pronto posible, deteniéndose recién en un semáforo en rojo, solo ahí pudo respirar tranquilo un rato. Apoyó sus codos sobre el volante y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente, solo necesitaría repetir eso un par de veces para calmarse un poco y seguir conduciendo hasta el que sería su hogar por esa semana. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, en dirección a molesto sonido que emitía el dichoso celular que la despistada pelirroja había dejado olvidado en el asiento, nuevamente la buena pero ya indeseada canción de AC/DC, y con ello la estúpida foto del estúpido novio de Sora. Notó como en la parte superior de la pantalla salía un símbolo que significaba que tenía llamadas perdidas y junto a él el número 6. _¿Qué acaso el tipo no tenía vida, no dejaba de fastidiar a su novia? _La había llamado 6 veces y contando… Sintió el inmenso impulso de arrojar el maldito celular por la ventana y pasarle la rueda por encima hasta que de él solo quedara el recuerdo, pero en su lugar solo lo apagó, no quería seguir escuchando aquella canción que había pasado de ser una de sus favoritas, a la canción más detestable en la faz de la tierra.

Al entrar al departamento arrojó el teléfono a uno de los sillones y él se dejó caer en otro. Ya no quería más guerra, y al día siguiente le tocaba jugar la semifinal… No tendría paz.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió la puerta su mirada inmediatamente se fijó en el aquel moreno sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón, con el control remoto en la mano, viendo hipnotizado algo en la televisión, fútbol… No era difícil deducirlo. Recién cuando cerró la puerta llamó por unos breves segundos su atención.<p>

¿Qué se creía?, ¿No le diría nada?, ¿Tan poco importante era ella como para que le prestara más atención al fútbol? … Aunque, si, tenía que admitir que para ella también, muy pocas cosas eran más importantes que un buen partido fútbol.

—Creí que… nos vendríamos juntos. —le costó finalizar aquella oración, en primera porque lo estaba interrumpiendo en un muy sagrado momento del día, y en segunda porque él no tenía ninguna obligación de esperarla para irse juntos del lugar, si bien habían llegado juntos, pero de igual forma no era su obligación hacerlo…

—Me sentí mal y me vine antes. —se excusó sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

—¿Y ahora estás mejor? —el moreno solo asintió despreocupadamente. Ella ladeó sus labios. —Me hubieses avisado… Iba a llamarte, pero creo que perdí mi celular, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte.

—Lo dejé ahí… —comentó apuntando al sillón donde lo había arrojado cruel y despiadadamente. —se te había quedado en mi auto.

—Ah, gracias. —caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al sillón, tomar su celular y sentarse en él. —Que raro, no lo tenía apagado. ¿Once llamadas perdidas de Dan? —habló con sorpresa pero muy sonriente a la vez.

_Dan… _Hasta su nombre era ridículo y homosexual… Además ¿Once llamadas perdidas? Con eso le confirmaba que el tipo no tenía vida social y solo se preocupaba de ser un psicópata con su novia. Aunque con lo que había pasado recientemente, el imbécil tenía razón para ser tan sobreprotector con su novia, y si supiera que andaba coqueteándole a otro imbécil más, peor se pondría.

—¿Es muy tarde?

¿Tarde para qué? No había entendido su pregunta. Volteó hacia ella para reclamarle por la clase de preguntas sin sentido que hacía cuando cayó en cuenta de que NO era con él con quien hablaba, sino con su "querido Dan. Puso sus ojos en blanco e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el juego, pero le fue casi inútil, sus oídos permanecieron atentos a cada una de las palabras que salían por los labios de la pelirroja, pero hubo una en especial que cavó fondo…

—… Fuimos a bailar con unos amigos, ¡y conocí a un chico muy lindo! —exclamó feliz ella.

¡Pero que descarada era! Comentarle a su propio novio sobre sus conquistas, había que ver la poca vergüenza que tenía Sora, y el tipo no se quedaba atrás, era un total y completo sometido, peor que su propio amigo… Aunque lo sometido o no del tonto aquel poco tenía que ver con el cinismo y lo desvergonzada que era Sora. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo más estuvo hablando felizmente con su novio, lo que si sabía era que no podía dejar que su actitud siguiera, y si para ello tenía que tratarla como cuando la conoció, no tendría absolutamente ningún problema en hacerlo.

—¿Quieres callarte un rato? Intento ver algo importante y con tu vozarrón es imposible.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño observándolo como si le hubiese dicho el insulto más grande de su corta vida, tapó inútilmente con su mano libre el celular para responderle a tal barbaridad. —Es MI casa y hablo tan fuerte como YO quiero. —Tai masculló burlonamente en un intento de imitar el tono usado por ella y volver su atención al partido. —No, nadie. —ésta vez le hablaba a su estúpido y sometido novio. —No tiene importancia… ¿En qué estábamos?

Ahora era él quien volteaba más que indignado hacia la pelirroja. ¿Él no era nadie?, ¿Alguien sin importancia? Hasta donde él sabía, ser el capitán del mejor equipo de fútbol de Japón tenía MUCHA importancia. Ahora había vuelto a su hipótesis inicial; Sora no sabía nada de fútbol, y para ello tenía un sin fin de fundamentos, entre los cuales podía nombrar y destacar su infinita ignorancia, sus afirmaciones carentes de bases, su incapacidad de ver la realidad de su equipo, entre otras.

Ya no podía seguir poniéndole más atención a la cháchara absurda que mantenía con el tipejo, debía concentrarse en el partido que estaba viendo, de eso dependía el buen juego de mañana, tenía que conocer y estudiar detenidamente el ataque de su futuro rival, Yokohama, que ya sabía que había ganado por 1 a 0 al Tokushima, pero no supo como, por lo que debía estudiar muy a fondo sus jugadas y movimientos como todo un profesional, después de todo él era el capitán, su deber era mantener unido al equipo, esa no solo era la labor del Director Técnico, sino también de él mismo. Tampoco debía confiarse, sabía que en el fútbol podía pasar cualquier cosa, por más inesperada que ésta fuese, aunque si Sora seguía hablando como la típica vieja chismosa de la calle, él difícilmente podría concentrarse. Con eso corroboraba aún más la homosexualidad del supuesto novio de la chica, si el tipo era capaz de soportar varios minutos escuchando la aburrida conversación que mantenía la pelirroja, significaba dos posibles cosas, o la amaba mucho como para escuchar pacientemente sus cosas, o era el amigo gay que le interesaba todo eso… La respuesta estaba clara: ¡GAY!

Sora, después de una fastidiosa despedida, dio término a la conversación con su novio, a quien notoriamente se le daba vuelta el paraguas, no encontró nada mejor que ir a sentarse a su lado para ver el partido junto a él.

—Este partido es de hace una semana…

—Lo sé.

—Va a ganar Yokohama, en el minuto 84 hará el único gol del partido. —volvió a comentar la pelirroja.

—Lo sé. —volvió a repetir él más cortante que antes.

—¿Entonces por qué lo ves? —preguntó ésta vez viéndolo a él y no a la pantalla. Él suspiró frustrado.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas mejor de tu equipo para ver con quién le toca jugar la semifinal? De seguro pierden. —comentó al final con una cínica sonrisa.

—¿Qué semifinal? Ya le ganamos a Osaka, 4 a 1. Somos el primer finalista.

Sora había declarado la guerra. ¿Qué le quería decir? Él, en aquellas tres semanas y un poco más que llevaba conociéndole, había aprendido a leer entre líneas ciertas cosas que no salían de los labios de la pelirroja, ahora por ejemplo posiblemente le estaba restregando en la cara, con aquella cínica sonrisa, intentando imitar la suya, que su vergonzoso equipo de cuarta había clasificado primero porque eran mejores… ¡Por favor! Nagoya era el primer finalista por una cuestión de fechas que habían sido fijadas por la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol. Sora… Tan ingenua e ignorante, como siempre.

—¿Sabes algo? En realidad te admiro…

OK, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sentía que sonreía como tonta. —¿En serio?

Después de toda la mierda que le tiraba por ser hincha del Nagoya, que según él era un equipo de cuarta y todo eso… ¿La admiraba?

—Si. Por como alientas a tu equipo, a pesar de todo lo que te digan de él… Que es malo, que da pena, vergüenza, que su estilo de juego es pésimo, y además de que todo eso es verdad, tú sigues alentándolo… Prefiero decirte que te admiro a decirte que me das pena. La verdad yo, si fuera tú, me pondría una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, a mi me daría vergüenza…

Tonta, tonta Sora. ¿Qué había pasado con aquel agradable momento en la cafetería, bailando bachata? Había sentido una conexión especial entre ellos, que, más allá de sus diferencias por el fútbol, podían llevarse bien y dejar todo eso de lado… ¡Hasta llegó a pensar que le gustaba! Que estaba celoso de Kaito y que por eso había protagonizado toda aquella ridícula escena sin sentido, pero no; seguía siendo el mismo idiota que había conocido… Era oficial. Lo odiaba.

* * *

><p>No lo entendía… Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho, no entendía por qué tenía que ver el partido de su asqueroso equipo obligada por su amiga, si, era bastante raro y probablemente quizás nunca más volvería a ocurrir un acontecimiento de esa magnitud; Mimi Tachikawa, la que decía no saber nada e interesarte muy poco el fútbol, obligaba a Sora Takenouchi, la chica más fanática del fútbol, a ver el partido entre el Tokyo y Yokohama. De vez en cuando intentaba zafar su mano del agarre de la castaña, pero ella lo impedía aplicándole más fuerza aún. La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.<p>

—Mimi, no me interesa ver esto, que aburrido.

—¿Desde cuándo no te interesa el fútbol?

—No es que no me interese el fútbol, simplemente no me interesan esos equipos, ambos son pésimos.

Mentía. No podían ser ambos pésimos porque de otro modo ninguno de los dos habría llegado a semifinales del torneo. Agradecía que su amiga no entendiera casi nada del deporte.

—Pues debería interesarte, va a jugar nuestro amigo.

—¿Qué amigo?

—¡Tai!

—Con mayor razón no lo quiero ver. —sus intentos porque Mimi la soltara nuevamente fueron inútiles. —Él no es mi amigo, me cae pésimo y además juega para el otro equipo. Tengo cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer.

—¿Crees que soy tonta, que no noto lo que te pasa con él?

OK, su amiga podía ser no muy instruida en temas futbolísticos, pero vaya que era sabia cuando se trataba de relaciones personales. Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que se veía venir. Aún así prefirió hacerse la loca y mirarla con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera de qué carajo estaba hablando ella.

—Te gusta.

Sora solo abrió mucho los ojos, como queriendo sorprenderse por su comentario, cuando la verdad era que no le sorprendía para nada, ella misma lo sabía, su amiga lo sabía, quizás el novio de su amiga también, su hermano también debía saberlo… Posiblemente hasta _ÉL_ mismo debía saberlo. Quería reír descaradamente, esa sería una reacción adecuada para cuando una persona lanza esa clase de comentarios y no son ciertos, las personas se burlan de eso… Y claro, funcionaría de no ser eso cierto, éste era el caso contrario. También podía hacerse la indignada, la ofendida, de ese modo Mimi recapacitaría y finalmente le pediría disculpas por decir ese tipo de comentarios tan vulgares y ofensivos contra su persona. O bien podía aprovechar que la castaña le había soltado la mano para salir corriendo como una loca desquiciada del lugar, aunque probablemente ello le diera más pie a la castaña para pensarlo.

—Lo sabía. —rió cuando Sora bufó, la conocía como a la palma de su mano. —Es normal que te guste, es lindo. Además tiene todo lo que haz deseado en un hombre. —Sora la vio como si hubiese dicho la atrocidad más grande de la vida. Prefirió corregirse antes de que la salvaje fanática del fútbol le hiciera quizás qué cosa. —Si, es de otro equipo, ¿y qué? Muchas parejas tienen diferencias, pero no les dan mayor importancia porque son tolerantes, porque les importa más el amor que sientes que aquellas estúpidas diferencias…

Quizás la castaña tenía razón, o quizás no. Claro, la tendría si pensara en Tai como en algo más que un simple mortal con el que estaba obligada a convivir durante los próximos cinco días, pero de ahí no pasaba. Tampoco era que se hubiese detenido a pensar como sería su vida con Tai, siendo él una persona medianamente reconocida, con muchas más obligaciones que ella, sabía de antemano que, de ser pareja, no lo vería seguido, puesto que el chico tenía que estudiar y además entrenar, también necesitaría tiempo para descansar, y ni pensar cuando tenga que viajar para disputar los partidos, peor sería en torneos internacionales… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando? Estúpida Mimi que tenía la capacidad de meterse en su cabeza y causar estragos.

Milagrosamente la castaña le había permitido ir a buscar unos refrescos a la cocina, pero siempre con la condición que volviera y se sentara junto a ella para ver el juego. No se dio cuenta cuando los árbitros y los jugadores ingresaban a la cancha para el saludo y la foto oficial. Los comentaristas ya comenzaban con el análisis previo al encuentro y con unas cuantas informaciones con respecto al mismo.

—"Repetimos la formación del equipo visitante, en el arco Hitoshi Shiota, defensas…"

Ella ponía más atención a su amiga que al comentarista, se encontraba sentada, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas, viendo fijamente el televisor, y pese a que de vez en cuando asentía, estaba segura de que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que el tipo estaba hablando. Era la primera vez que Mimi estaba tan sumergida en un partido de fútbol, ameritaba una fotografía para plasmar el inusual momento.

—"En el banco de suplentes están: Con la Nº 21 Hironaga, el arquero suplente, Nº Nº 18 Ishikawa, Nº 15 Hiramatsu, 24 Shigematsu, Nº 13 Hirayama y Nº 17 Yagami. En ésta oportunidad la jineta de capitán la porta el Nº 14 Hokuto Nakamura."

—¡¿QUÉ?, ¿SUPLENTE?

Si antes estaba impresionada por ver a Mimi frente al televisor en un partido de fútbol, ahora la sorpresa era mayor cuando comenzó a pelear con la pantalla tal y como ella lo hacía. La verdad es que también se había sorprendido cuando no escuchó el nombre del moreno en la nómina de los jugadores y sí en la de los suplentes, pero ella no era nadie para cuestionar la decisión del Director… Al parecer la castaña si…

—¿Quién es el que decide eso? Para decirle unas cuantas verdades…

—No lo sé, lo cambiaron hace poco.

—¡Já! El tipo debe ser un completo imbécil, sabe todo mal. ¿Poner a Tai de suplente? ¡Qué estúpido!

Sora se encogió de hombros para luego tomar la bandeja que contenía los refrescos y unos cuantos bocadillos para dejarla en la mesa de centro frente a ellas.

El partido comenzó tranquilo, ambos equipos parecían tener el mismo control sobre el balón pero ninguno hacía jugadas definidas… O ambos eran muy buenos, o ambos muy malos… Prefería quedarse con la segunda opción.

—Sora, ¿a cuales tenemos que apoyar?

—A los de azul… —respondió luego de una larga pausa. La tentación de decirle que a los de blanco, el equipo contrario, era bastante grande.

Habían pasado ya cerca de 20 minutos del primer tiempo, Mimi gritaba y aplaudía siempre que los de azul tocaban la pelota, saque de costado, de portería, tiro de esquina, tiro libre… Solo sacaba su personalidad para gritarle unas cuantas cosas al árbitro, y estaba segura que ni siquiera ella entendía por qué lo hacía. Sonó el timbre y tuvo que levantarse ella a abrir la puerta ya que su amiga se había convertido en una fanática peor que ella.

—¿Llego tarde?

—Solo 20 minutos. Pasa…

Y así lo hizo Matt, caminó hasta el living y dejó el estuche que contenía su bajo apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón. Su atención fue capturada por un agudo grito proveniente de… ¿su novia?

—¿Mimi? —de por si, ya era bastante extraño ver a su novia tan entusiasmada con un partido de fútbol, ¿y ahora además lo hacía callar chistándole?

—Cállate. Estoy viendo el partido.

Matt abrió sus ojos a más no poder y volvió su mirada hacia Sora. —A mi ni me mires, yo no tengo la culpa de "eso". —dijo señalando a su, ahora fanática, novia.

El juego transcurría como en los primeros minutos, con la única diferencia que ahora el equipo contrario tenía más protagonismo, tanto así que en el minuto 32 marcaron su primer gol, el cual Mimi en los primeros segundos dudó si celebrar o callar, finalmente había optado por reclamarle al árbitro, como lo llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Dicha situación permaneció hasta el final del término del primer tiempo, momento que Sora aprovechó para sacar su celular de su bolsillo y teclear un mensaje.

Mimi seguía reclamando cosas que ni ella sabía contra el árbitro, que era mentiroso, que estaba ciego, que tenía preferencias por el otro equipo, que era un amargado, que ese color amarillo lo hacía ver pálido, que su corte de cabello era ridículo, que su bigote era anticuado, en resumidas cuentas que él tenía la culpa porque el equipo de su amigo iba perdiendo… El tipo no sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos el amargado árbitro, según Mimi, daba comienzo al segundo tiempo del partido, sin cambios al parecer en los equipos. Cerca del minuto 7 Yokohama logró hacer su segundo gol y Mimi nuevamente reclamaba y Sora sonreía tenue, saboreando la dulce venganza… _"Mejor equipo de todo Japón" ¡Si, claro!_ En el minuto 10, el Tokyo efectuó un gran cambio

—"Sale con el Nº 24 Kentaro Shigematsu e ingresa el Nº 17 Taichi Yagami" —habló el narrador del partido, y al escuchar el nombre del moreno no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, pero nadie podía estar más feliz que Mimi, quien saltaba y gritaba feliz porque al fin el árbitro había hecho algo bien para variar, siendo que no era para nada culpa de ese pobre caballero si Tai estaba o no en el partido, aunque debía admitir que el azul, al moreno, le quedaba de maravilla… ¡¿Qué estúpido comentario mental acababa de hacer?

Tan solo 5 minutos después vendría el primer gol para el Tokyo, realizado por "el mejor jugador del mejor equipo de todo Japón" el humilde Tai, al igual que el empate que vendría en el minuto 28 y luego daría un pase de gol para aquel que ahora realizaba el rol de capitán, Hokuto Nakamura, en el minuto 36, luego un nuevo gol del moreno a los 43 minutos finalizando así con el marcador 4 a 2 a favor del equipo del moreno. Su amiga festejaba y celebraba abrazando a su novio, quien aún no comprendía como era que Mimi había cambiado del cielo a la tierra, ¿desde cuándo la apasionaba tan el fútbol? Parecía que le hubiesen cambiado la personalidad por la de Sora, ya que la pelirroja se vio muy tranquila durante todo el transcurso del partido. Ahora en su mente había solo una cosa, lo que a toda costa quería evitar… Una final del torneo nacional entre su equipo y el de Tai…

* * *

><p><em>Y eso :B Lo tenía listo de ayer, pero quería darle algo especial a mi amiga linda, hermosa, preciosa que cumple añitos :D Espero que te haya gustado mi regalito Meny, y que no haya sido tan mierda D: <em>

_Bueno, Tai y Sora se están pasando un poquito más que antes, teóricamente... En resumen, Tai no es un objeto sexual, Sora se indigna, a Mimi y a Sora les gusta poco el webeo, Tai tiene fantasías con Sora, Tai siente MUCHOS celos, Mimi puede llegar a ser una fanática muy gritona... xD_

_Muchas gracias por todos los RR :D la verdad no esperaba recibir tantos, y no pensé que en FF a tantas personas les llamara la atención un fic con fútbol :B **Zulema, CureWhite13** Mi niña, hacer de violinista, aquí es ser el mal tercio xDDD andar todo incómodo por la vida cuando acompañas a una pareja de enamorados, ellos viven al máximo su amor mientras el otro mira... Forever Alone xDDDD Eso :B Y la verdad es que no quise emitir comentarios sobre qué equipo es mejor xD no quiero tener problemas después, además me enfoco más en el fútbol de Chile... Aunque Alexis Sánchez juega en el Barcelona y lo encuentro lindo xDDDDD NADA MÁS!**, Pía Linda (x2) ***-* Y sus RR interminables xDDDDD Amiga linda, amo que escribas tantas weás juntas :D "Ay, Len... Tuve un orgasmo :$ Sáltame papi y weáaaaaaaas! :D Es como si me encontrara con Mathías Vidangossy por ahí y AWRGFDETHRGEAFWDOHNRGWSFON ME LO HAGO CHUPETE :L xD" ... No lo dudo amiga xDDDDDD**, Menyyy, la cumpleañera más rica ;*** Cada quien con sus razones weónes para NO gustarle una persona :/ PORQUE NO xDDDD que aweonaos xD**, Faty :D** Pobrecita Faty, todavía no sabrás quien chucha es el tipo xDDDD pero pronto :D lo prometo, en todo caso te digo que, lo que Tai cree que es, NO ES xD**, Laaaaau (L)** Mi niña :D cumpliste con tu labor social *-* como toda una buena abogada que ERES! :D GRADUADAAAAAAAA **, Nora :D ***-* Es que Taiora y de fútbol, de verdad es la mejor combinación xDDD Y que no estén de acuerdo en algo y por eso se odien ME ENCANTAAAA :D Porque como que QUIEREN odiarse y pelean por puras pelotudeces xD aunque el fútbol no es una pelotudez *seria* xD**, BUUUU o sea Rowww xDD** Ojalá Dios te hubiera escuchado u_ú pero NO el muy *** no lo hizo JUM! xD**, Shioow** FF es terrible pelotudo y weón, tu crees que dejas RR pero en realidad FF puro que trollea xDDDDD Oye morí con tu imaginación de mi peleando con AQUELLOS JUM! xD la verdad es que soy bastante pacífica, pero cuando me buscan los csm me encuentran !"·$%&/&%$· xDDD**, Kaudia-de-Malfoy :)**_

_Bueno, me despido con eso :D ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, se viene el próximo y FINAL! No sé cuando :B pero llevo como 3 páginas de 14 ó 15 xD así que espérense sentados mejor :D (6) _

_Cuídense :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	3. ¿Apostamos?

_ASDFGHJKL :D Hoy es un día feliz *-* Hoy jugó la Universidad de Chile contra Santiago Wanderers, Y GANÓ LA U :D Hoy jugó el América contra el Guadalajara, Y GANÓ EL AMÉRICA! Además ayer perdió el Colo-Colo 4-2 contra la Unión Española, qué mejor? :D Es un fic futbolero, tengo que dar noticias futboleras xDD Así que felicidades para todos/as los hinchas de la U, como yo :D y también para todos/as los hinchas del América, como la **Rowws** que deben estar celebrando este día hermoso *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, pero eso no me quita la felicidad :D VAMOS LA U! xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un gol, un beso<strong>_

_Capítulo 3: ¿Apostamos?_

* * *

><p>Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y el moreno sonrió con malicia, sabía que la tenía harta, pero es que simplemente él adoraba hacerla enojar, aunque había algo raro con todo eso… Ya no era como antes, sabía que Sora tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a encerrarse a su habitación y de paso también pegarle un buen puñetazo en la boca para callarlo o una buena patada en los testículos para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas y dejara de hablar de su gran triunfo sobre Yokohama y con ello estar en la final del torneo japonés, pero no, ella no lo haría, ella sabía que eso significaba darle en el gusto a él y simplemente por eso no lo haría, y eso le parecía muy bien al moreno, no tenía ningún inconveniente en hablar de su triunfo horas y horas, como lo había hecho desde el sábado en la noche que llegó al departamento… Ya era martes por la tarde.<p>

—Esa copa ya es nuestra… No puedo esperar para tenerla en mis manos y celebrar con ella. —sonrió de manera soñadora. —Ya puedo oírlo, todo el estadio aclamando y cantando el himno del Tokyo con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué? —habló al fin Sora, incorporándose rápidamente.

—Que ya puedo oír a los hinchas celebrando con nosotros en…

—No, ¿"Esa copa ya es nuestra"? ¡Por favor! ¿Olvidas contra quien se enfrentan? Contra el VERDADERO mejor equipo de Japón. Tienes suerte si logras ver la copa de lejos…

—¿Eso crees Sora? —preguntó con una cínica sonrisa. —¿Lo crees en serio?

—No, Tai, no lo creo… Lo sé.

—Ah, con que con esas… Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante? —vio como la pelirroja alzaba una ceja, interrogándolo con la mirada. —Apostando.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, ¿de verdad creía que podía ganar la final? _Que iluso…_ Un sonido proveniente de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. La alerta de mensajes.

—Ay, que lindo. Mira. —le habló al moreno enseñándole en su celular un mensaje cuyo creador había sido el "famoso" Dan.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen día linda, hablamos mañana, te adoro, cuídate. —leyó Tai aguantando las ganas de vomitar que ello le provocaba. —Sora, ¿para qué mierda me muestras esto, no tienes vergüenza acaso?

—¿Vergüenza?, ¿por qué?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —esto ya era el colmo… —Eres increíble…

—Increíble, ¿para bien ó para mal?

¡Claro! Además le causaba gracia… —No puedo creerlo. Tienes a un imbécil baboso detrás de ti, llamándote todos los días y mandándote mensajitos estúpidos mientras coqueteas descaradamente con otros… ¿Tienes novio y te da lo mismo? De verdad no pensé que fueras así… Y no es que me interese, pero…

—¿Novio?, ¿De nuevo con lo mismo, de donde sacaste que tengo novio?

—Por favor, Sora… Es el imbécil que te llama y te manda mensajitos a cada rato… El mismo tipo con el que sales en varias fotos, no te hagas la tonta.

—¿Él? —preguntó mostrándole una foto en su celular donde salía junto con su "supuesto novio" abrazados cariñosamente.

—Claro que él, no te hagas la loca. Y no te rías… Que descarada resultaste ser…

—Y tú muy imbécil… ¿De verdad crees que es mi novio? ¿Lo viste en mis fotos de facebook y no fuiste capaz de notar su nombre?

¿Con qué moral le decía imbécil a él por no haber notado su nombre? Aunque no quisiera saberlo, ella se encargaba de repetirlo una y otra vez… Dan esto, Dan aquello, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan… ¿Takenouchi?

Sus ojos no lo podían estar engañando de esa forma tan absurda. La pelirroja había buscado algo en su celular y nuevamente había puesto la pantalla de éste frente a sus ojos. Una foto de ella con aquel tipo, pero principalmente enfocando las etiquetas de la foto… Sora Takenouchi, ella y Dan Takenouchi… ¿el tipo? No podía ser tan menso…

—Es mi hermano… Medio hermano en realidad.

Si, si podía ser tan menso. ¡NO, no podía! Rió con sarcasmo.

—No, no puede ser tu hermano, tú misma me dijiste que eras hija única.

—Porque me crié como tal… —la mirada del moreno exigía a gritos saber más de aquella explicación, y ella tampoco pensaba negársela. —Mi papá, mucho antes de conocer a mi madre, tenía una familia. Su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico y tuvo que hacerse cargo de Dan desde muy pequeño, luego conoció a mi mamá y tiempo después se casaron y…

—Oye, espera. ¿Tu mamá estaba de acuerdo en casarse con un tipo que tenía un hijo?

—En ese entonces si, o al menos eso era lo que le decía a mi papá… Luego, cuando yo era pequeña, muchas veces la escuché reclamarle a mi papá que nunca tenía tiempo para mi, que solo se preocupaba de mi hermano, que lo quería mucho más a él que a mi… Cuando todo eso era mentira, puede que haya sido pequeña, pero no era estúpida, recuerdo todo perfectamente. —soltó un profundo suspiro que se llevó consigo gran parte de la frustración y rabia que se le había generado en aquel momento. Notó la mirada determinante de Tai y prosiguió. —Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi papá no aguantó más y se fue de la casa junto con mi hermano. Y adivina quién se encargó de hablar pestes de él todo el tiempo… ¡La vieja loca! —Tai rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, no cabía ni la más mínima duda de lo mucho que Sora adoraba a su madre… —De vez en cuando, le decía que me iría a quedar todo el fin de semana a la casa de una amiga —sonrió. —, pero tomaba el primer bus que saliera a Tokyo y me quedaba todo el tiempo con mi papá y mi hermano. Y a los quince decidí tomar mis cosas y venirme a vivir aquí con ellos.

Todo eso para Tai, era extraño y muy común a la vez, él también tenía una hermana menor, solo que su hermana adoraba a su mamá, le contaba todo, hablaban de todo, se reían de todo, compartían mucho juntas, salían de compras, a pasear, pasaban horas hablando… ¿Acaso no era normal que las hijas compartieran con sus madres? Al parecer no. Por otro lado, sabía que el lazo entre una hija y su papá era prácticamente indestructible, aunque muchas veces incomprendido. Solo sabía que una persona debía estar donde se sintiera cómoda, no importaba mucho dónde, siempre y cuando se encontrara bien.

—Así que… Pasaste prácticamente once años sin verlos… Digo, regularmente. —ella simplemente asintió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba otra vez. —Debió ser muy difícil para ti, y siendo tan pequeña.

Notó como Sora ladeaba un poco sus labios y desviaba su mirada hacia sus pies, podía notar lo mal que se sentía la pelirroja, y le resultaba casi como una tarea imposible intentar ocultar lo estúpido que se sentía él en ese momento. Aunque por otro lado…

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se comenzó a formar lentamente en los labios del moreno.

* * *

><p>Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba al oír el timbre sonar, y cuando abrió la puerta ni siquiera evitó aquella amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verlo.<p>

—¡Hola!

—¿Cómo está la niñita más linda de papá? —preguntó el hombre soltando a su hija de un fuerte y animado abrazo.

—Soy tu única niñita… O eso creo. —respondió ella sonriéndole a su papá. —Creí que llegarías más tarde. —comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador para sacar el jugo.

—Yo también. Espero que no te moleste que te haya enfermado para poder tener unos días libres en el trabajo. —dijo sentándose sobre el sillón. Sora le sonrió.

—No, para nada. Enférmame cuantas veces quieras.

Le extendió un vaso de jugo a su papá y luego se sentó a su lado, escuchando todas las excusas que había tenido que decirle a su jefe para que le diera unos días libres, todo sería para ver la final.

—¿Y tu amiga?

—¿Mimi? Está viviendo con su novio, se quedará con él una semana.

—¿Y tú estás sola?

—No, un amigo se está quedando…

—¿Amigo?

—Más bien es solo un conocido. —se corrigió.

_¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuándo lo consideraba su amigo?_ Lo sabía perfectamente, ya debería dejar se hacerse las mismas preguntas todo el tiempo, Sabía perfectamente bien que desde la primera vez que lo vio le había gustado, que era su ideal de hombre hecho realidad, de carne y hueso, no era para nada un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar nunca… Hasta que comenzaron a hablar de fútbol. Aunque debía reconocer que más allá del equipo que ambos apoyaran, los dos sentían una infinita pasión por el fútbol… Eso contaba ¿no?

—¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de vivir con un hombre? No se ve bien que una señorita viva sola con un hombre extraño.

—No es un hombre extraño, papá, lo conozco, además casi no lo veo, entrena prácticamente todo el día y cuando no, está estudiando. Es futbolista… —agregó ante la mirada dubitativa de su padre, a lo que él abrió los ojos con impresión y comenzó a asentir lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba sugerente en su rostro.

—¿Y qué esperas entonces? Un futbolista no se encuentra en todos lados. Aprovecha. —le "aconsejó" su querido padre.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su papá? Si su memoria no le fallaba, él había sido el encargado de espantarle a sus novios desde el primer día que se le ocurrió llevarlos a su casa a conocer a su papá, ayudado por su hermano, claro… Ambos estaban coludidos en empeñarse para que ella se convirtiera en monja. Su relación más larga había sido la tercera y última, con seis meses de duración, y habrían sido aún más si su papá no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de ir a visitarle sorpresivamente… ¿Y ahora tenía el descaro de decirle que aprovechara? ¿Acaso estaba aburrido y quería espantar a más chicos?

Su padre comenzó a hacerle una seguidilla de preguntas con respecto a aquel chico que vivía con ella, quizás el hecho de que sea futbolista haya sido un punto a favor para que él lo considerara como su "futuro yerno" sin siquiera conocerlo. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿De dónde es?, ¿Qué está estudiando?, ¿Es respetuoso? Fueron las preguntas que le había hecho su progenitor. Curiosamente no le preguntó por el tema de gran importancia que lo tenía en Tokyo y no en Kyoto donde trabajaba y vivía hace dos años, por el fútbol.

Prendió la televisión para ver algo que nunca se perdía, las noticias, especialmente las de deportes. Las noticias sobre la final del torneo llenaban los encabezados de los diarios y eran las más comentadas en todos los noticieros de los diversos canales, los comentaristas se deshacían el halagos para el Nagoya y el Tokyo, aunque éste último carecía de importancia para ella y su padre.

—"El capitán del Tokyo, autor de tres de los cuatro goles que le dieron la victoria al equipo, realizó las siguientes declaraciones." —comentó el periodista.

Notó como su padre adoptaba una posición totalmente concentrada en las próximas palabras que emitiría el futbolista, no porque realmente le interesaran, sino para burlarse de los halagos que le haría a su propio equipo y las pestes que hablaría de los contrarios. Ella, si hubiese sido otra la circunstancia u otro el equipo o el jugador, seguramente haría lo mismo que su padre, sin embargo esta vez sería totalmente diferente… Ya veía venir aquella gran bomba.

El hombre escuchó atentamente cada palabra del moreno y sonrió con sarcasmo cuando lo escuchó decir "Hemos hecho una gran campaña en el torneo nacional, hemos ganado todos los partidos, tanto de local como de visita, y eso solo se logra siguiendo las instrucciones de nuestro técnico y confiando en nuestras capacidades…". Él negó con más sarcasmo aún y rió descaradamente. Iba a emitir un denigrante comentario acerca de su equipo y más aún de su técnico cuando fijó su vista en algo que llamó la atención. —Taichi Yagami… ¡¿Capitán de FC Tokyo? —rápidamente guió su vista hacia su hija.

—_No es un hombre extraño papá, lo conozco, además casi no lo veo, entrena practicamente todo el día y cuando no, está estudiando. Es futbolista… _

—_¿Y qué esperas entonces? Un futbolista no se encuentra en todos lados. Aprovecha… ¿Cómo se llama?  
>—Taichi Yagami.<em>

—¡¿Es él?, ¡¿VIVES CON ÉL? —ella tímidamente asintió. Sabía que su nombre se le hacía familiar. —¡Y no me dijiste que juega para el otro equipo!

—Bueno… Tú tampoco preguntaste.

Respuesta estúpida. Seguro después de responderle así a su querido y adorado padre provocaría que la desheredara.

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER SALDRÁS CON UN TIPO DEL TOKYO! —

¡¿Qué?, ¿Y quién dijo que quería estar con él? … OK, quizás en lo más profundo de su corazón ella… Si quería. Primero le decía que aprovechara y ahora que prácticamente él tenía que estar muerto para que ella "aprovechara"… Su padre era un bipolar de primera. No quería ni imaginarlo cuando le comentara que ya había salido con él… No en plan de novios, pero si en plan de… "un poco más que amigos y menos, mucho menos, que novios"

(…)

En el momento que entró al departamento, pudo notar que algo andaba mal. Se sintió… observado, nervioso, temeroso… Alzó su vista hacia donde su intuición le indicó que había peligro y, en efecto, estaba Sora viéndolo como si algo realmente malo estuviese apunto de pasar, y a su lado, un hombre, con una mirada fulminante.

—Así que tú eres el susodicho… —comentó muy serio él, luego de que entrara y una vez que estuvo más cerca suyo.

—Usted debe ser el padre de Sora. Es un placer conocerlo, señor.

El señor, algo canoso, como respuesta a su educado saludo solo entrecerró los ojos, algo nada bueno.

—Que pena no poder decir lo mismo… Mi placer sería mayor si no fueses del otro equipo…

Tenía razón, no era nada bueno… Y para colmo, Sora no lo estaba ayudando mucho.

—En parte tiene razón… —pensó en voz alta. Su padre la secundó y ahora el indignado era él. —¡¿Qué? Es verdad.

Se sentía totalmente ajeno a todo, y las miradas que le lanzaba el padre de Sora no le ayudaban en nada a sentir lo contrario. Él y la pelirroja hablaban de su equipo, aquel que él consideraba pésimo, y aunque tenía mucho que opinar ahí prefirió no hacerlo, eran dos contra uno y obviamente él saldría perdiendo y, producto de eso, muy probablemente sería el mismo papá de Sora quien lo echara a patadas del departamento, sin mujer y sin hogar… Completamente solo, y encima peleado con su futuro suegro, porque sí, él se tenía fe.

* * *

><p>Se sentía realmente bien poder compartir un rato con su mejor amigo para variar, pasar de verlo todos los días, aunque sea un par de horas al día, el único tiempo libre que le dejaban sus obligaciones con el fútbol y los estudios, a verlo prácticamente nada, ahora además de aquellas obligaciones, tenía que agregar a su lista seducir a Sora y ganarse por lo menos una pequeña parte del cariño de su padre. Rió cuando su amigo le pidió al cajero solo un jugo natural junto con una ensalada.<p>

—Mentira. ¿Serás sano hoy? —ironizó el rubio. Tai solo sonrió.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que cuidarme para el partido de pasado mañana.

—¿No sé para qué te cuidas y entrenas tanto? De todos modos lo ganará el equipo de Sora…

Lo sabía, ese había sido el peor insulto que podía decirle a su amigo en esos momentos, pero lo había hecho con la intensión de que lo mirara como un asesino en serie, y lo había logrado.

—Es mentira. —advirtió riendo a carcajadas.

—Más te vale. —comentó el moreno sentido aún.

Ya cuando se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando de su almuerzo, compuesto por una hamburguesa con extra queso, papas fritas tamaño grande y una soda extra grande, totalmente apuesto al nutritivo almuerzo de su deportista amigo. Aún seguía con su burlona sonrisa, que cambió rotundamente cuando hasta su mesa se acercó un hombre adulto junto con un niño pequeño de aproximadamente unos 6 años, y era obvio a lo que iba, el pequeño llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno y un lápiz, además vestía emocionado la camiseta del equipo al que su amigo pertenecía. Observó tranquilo como el moreno le otorgaba una amena sonrisa a aquel niñito mientras el niñito le comentaba lo fanático que era de él y del Tokyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó amablemente Tai, ya con el lápiz en su mano listo para escribir en el cuaderno.

—Keiji.

—Ah, ¿como Keiji Tamada?

El niñito asintió, y junto con eso, le explicó al moreno que su mamá había sido quien había decidido ponerle aquel nombre, según como lo contaba, sus padres pertenecían a equipos contrarios… Como él y Sora… ¡Qué estupidez más grande acababa de pensar!

—Mi mami dice que él es un buen jugador… Pero yo no creo, porque es del Nagoya, y no es tan bueno como el Tokyo. —explicó muy serio el pequeño mientras su papá sonreía orgulloso por sus comentarios.

—No, tu mamá tiene razón, es un gran jugador. Es por eso que juega en la selección.

—¿Sabes? Yo juego fútbol como tú. —Tai levantó las cejas ansioso por saber más, él lo tomó como una invitación a seguir. —Si, mis compañeros me eligieron capitán. Y cuando jugamos, uso el número 17, como tú… —con cara palabra que el niñito pronunciaba, la sonrisa de Tai se iba ampliando cada vez más. Había que ver lo baboso que estaba siendo en ese momento, se podía imaginar a él mismo a futuro con su pequeño hijo yendo al estadio y persiguiendo a los jugadores para pedirles autógrafos. —Cuando sea grande, seré capitán del Tokyo también.

—¿En serio? Entonces tienes que esforzarte mucho, porque no será nada fácil… —le advertía Tai mientras anotaba unas cuantas cosas en el cuaderno que el chico le había pasado.

Cuando por fin se lo entregó, al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando leyó "De Taichi Yagami, actual capitán del Tokyo, para Keiji, futuro capitán del Tokyo. ¡Suerte!". Luego el pequeño se fue feliz y con una amplia sonrisa imposible de borrar en su rostro, de la mano de su padre, con un autógrafo de su ídolo y además una foto con él. Tai los vio alejarse y cuando ya se habían ido del alcance de su vista, volteó hacia su amigo, quien negaba lentamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ¿Aún la tenía o era otra?

—Baboso.

Como respuesta obtuvo una seña inapropiada con su dedo medio además de una mirada nada amigable, pero solo eso, luego su comida entre amigos volvió a ser normal.

Finalmente habían optado por ir a pasar la tarde al departamento del rubio y de Mimi, momentáneamente. Sería bueno pasar más tiempo con su amigo, relajándose… Aunque presentía que lo que menos haría era eso.

—Y… ¿Qué pasa con Sora?

_Lo sabía._

—¿Qué tendría que pasar con ella?

—No te hagas el imbécil. Aunque debo admitir que te sale casi natural esa actitud.

El rubio se había ganado otra seña… Una más para su colección. Tai mantuvo la mirada fija en su amigo y luego comenzó a vagar por distintos rincones de la habitación. ¿Que qué pasaba con Sora?, la pregunta más bien debería ser ¿Qué NO pasaba con Sora? Quizás ya saltaba a la vista de cualquiera, era una situación de la que muchas veces se había reído cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Ella era linda, inteligente, divertida, apasionada, alegre… Tenía una linda sonrisa, lindos ojos, lindo rostro, lindo cuerpo… Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, le gustaban las mismas cosas, habían pasado por situaciones similares, el destino quería juntarlos, pero también el maldito caprichoso se había encargado de separarlo por causa de una de sus más grandes pasiones, el fútbol. Su relación se podía catalogar perfectamente como una de amor y odio… Con mucho más odio que amor, claramente. Le gustaba, mucho, no sabía si la amaba, aún era muy pronto para saberlo, pero si podía decir que le gustaba, y si quitaba todas aquellas discusiones absurdas por el fútbol que eran prácticamente el 70% de lo que habían compartido, la pasaba realmente bien con ella, además ya había comprobado que podían ser capaces de mantener una conversación tranquila y sin llegar a los denigrar sus preferencias. Sin embargo la pregunta del millón era:_ ¿Sentirá Sora lo mismo que yo?_ Probablemente nunca lo sabría si lo se lo preguntaba, pero ¿de donde sacar la personalidad para preguntárselo?, ¿Insinuándoselo, quizás?

* * *

><p>—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó irónica ella. Su mejor amiga no había encontrado nada mejor que, para estudiar, según ella, acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas estiradas.<p>

—¡Sip! Gracias por preocuparte.

¿Preocuparse? La pelirroja no estaba preocupada ni en lo más mínimo, sabía muy bien que su amiga era bastante confianzuda, y en parte agradecía que fuera así con ella, pues significaba precisamente eso, que le tenía mucha confianza como para ser tan transparente con ella y mostrarse tal como ella era, nada tímida y bastante confianzuda… Mimi por su parte, acomodaba cada vez más su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sora, poco le importaba aquella mirada que le lanzaba, ella estaba feliz "estudiando", y para probárselo, sostenía su cuaderno frente a sus ojos mientras sus ojos denotaban lo muy concentrada que intentaba mantenerse en la materia.

—Se te está saliendo el esmalte.

—Ay, amiga, lo sé… He querido volver a pintármelas, aunque de otro color, pero ya sabes que con la mano izquierda soy un asco… Siempre las uñas de la mano derecha son una vergüenza. Y como sé que si le pido a Matt que me pinte las uñas, me dirá que no, estoy contando los días para volver al departamento. —habló emocionada. Probablemente si su novio la escuchara, ya sería su ex novio. —Aunque vivir con Matt ha sido hermoso y lo hemos pasado muy bien… Pero él no me pintará las uñas… Lo primero que haremos será nuestra noche de chicas, viendo muchas películas, charlando de lo lindo, comiendo como cerdas y pintándonos las uñas. —su sonrisa cada vez era más amplia cuando enumeraba todos sus planes con su mejor amiga.

—Créeme que yo también cuento los días para que vuelvas.

—Vamos, Sora… Tai no debe ser tan mal compañero. Además, ¿a quién crees que engañas?, ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no lo soportas? —Sora se limitó a mirarla indignada. —Ay, Sora, por ti que se quede toda la vida y que se pasee por ahí sin camisa para verle los abdominales, ¡Sucia pecadora!

No sabía si reírse, enojarse, golpearla, sonrojarse, insultarla, o alguna otra cosa, aunque involuntariamente, la cuarta opción era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que Mimi rió con burla. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido decirle a la castaña que le gustaba Tai? Quizás sería tiempo de buscar a una nueva mejor amiga… Una que no tenga complejo de casamentera…

Mimi sonrió más todavía. —Sora, acéptalo. No tiene nada de malo que te guste, tendrías que ser muy ciega o lesbiana para que no te guste.

—¿Cómo que no tiene nada de malo? Mi papá lo odia.

—Sora, los papás odian a cualquier chico que se acerque a su pequeña. Aunque reconozco que a Tai lo debe odiar mucho más por ser del otro equipo. —rió descaradamente ante la desgracia de su amiga, y aunque ella en una primera instancia la miró feo, logró contagiarle su alegría. —A propósito, ¿Cuándo es la final?

Aún no se acostumbraba… ¿Mimi preocupada del fútbol? Seguía siendo raro. —El sábado. ¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó recordando que tan solo faltaban dos días y su amiga no le había dado ninguna respuesta clara a aquella pregunta.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡No! —contestó incorporándose, preocupándole muy poco el paradero de su cuaderno. —No te acompañaré… No puedo dejar que un partido de fútbol me separe de mis amigos… No puedo ir contigo ni estar del lado de la barra de Tai… Me quedaré en casa y celebraré los goles de los dos equipos, así nadie me molesta… Es la decisión más madura que he tomado. —reflexionó ella. Su amiga comenzó a achicar su mirada, entrecerrando lentamente sus ojos… La estaba empezando a asustar.

—¡Traidora! —exclamó fuerte mientras se levantaba indignadamente. —Eso no se le hace a las mejores amigas.

—Sabes que es una bromita, ¿cierto? —sus ojos de cachorrito nunca habían fallado, y esperaba que esta no fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

—Claro que si, te entiendo. —sonrió Sora. —Pero gritarás más los del Nagoya, ¿verdad? —ahora era ella la que usaba la técnica de la mirada de cachorrito.

Mimi pareció meditarlo. —Los gritaré más fuerte… Un poco más fuerte.

Sora amplió aún más su sonrisa, y luego de comentarle que iría a ver a su hermano y a su padre, quien se estaba quedando con Dan, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se dispuso a caminar hacia la estación del subterráneo más cercana.

* * *

><p>—Viejo, ya relájate… —intentaba calmarlo su hijo mayor.<p>

—¿Lo haz visto?

—En fotos… En televisión… Parece un chico agradable.

—¡Es del Tokyo!

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Su hijo había acertado en el clavo. ¡El chico no era perfecto! Por lo tanto, no era digno de su querida hijita. Ya la había visto sufrir un par de veces por culpa de unos malditos imbéciles, que posiblemente hayan sido del mismo equipo que ella, pero igualmente le habían hecho daño… Y éste sería aún mayor al ahora tratarse de un tipo del equipo contrario. El ruido de la puerta los sacó a ambos de su discusión.

—Hola. —exclamó contenta Sora entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta luego. —¿Qué pasa?

Era bastante extraño verlos a ambos serios, siempre habían sido muy alegres, en especial cuando estaban los tres, y los mayores solo se preocupaban de consentirla en todo lo que sea posible, ahora solo se dedicaban a verla de forma seria, como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo e imperdonable para sus dos hombres más importantes en la vida. Ella no recortaba haber hecho nada malo…

—¡Es del Tokyo! —volvió a alzar la voz su padre. Su hermano solo rodó los ojos, a él le gustaba mucho el fútbol, es más, era tan fanático, o más, que su padre y su hermana, y admitía que no le gustaba mucho la idea de una posible relación entre Sora y aquel chico que casualmente era capitán del equipo rival y además vivía con ella, pero si su hermana era feliz, él también lo sería. —¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Cómo pude qué? Papá, no he hecho nada… —bufó frustrada. —Si hubiese querido que alguien me regañara sin razón me hubiese quedado con mi mamá…

Y era verdad.

Con ese comentario por fin había logrado que su padre dejara de reclamar contra Tai y su supuesta atracción hacia él, que de supuesta la verdad tenía bien poco, pero su padre no tenía por qué enterarse de eso… Cuando el hombre se había tranquilizado un poco, encendió la televisión para nutrirse del acontecer nacional y mundial con las noticias de medio día, y todo eso ya le parecía una broma de mal gusto del destino… ¿Fútbol… FC Tokyo… TAICHI… En serio?

—"Es el jugador mejor evaluado del torneo nacional, con un promedio de 3 goles por partido. —hablaba el comentarista que, OBVIAMENTE, parecía tener algún tipo de preferencia por el equipo del moreno, cosa que enojó de sobremanera a su papá. —Es por eso que ya se encuentran en el país algunos dirigentes y entrenadores del Manchester United, para ver el desempeño del atacante en la final próxima a jugarse este sábado contra Nagoya Grampus."

—Claro… —comentó sarcástico. —Háganle un altar ahora…

—¡Papá!

—¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si es cierto! Hablan todo el santo día de él. Y parece que a ti no te basta con verlo todo el tiempo, además tienes como un radar para captar cuando sale también en televisión…

Sora suspiró pesadamente. Su papá cuando quería podía ser incluso más inmaduro que ella… La verdad es que no sabía por qué reclamaba tanto contra el moreno, los dos eran igual de ridículos e intolerantes. —¿Podrías decirle que está haciendo el ridículo? —se dirigió a su hermano mayor, quien volteó hacia su padre y se encogió de hombros, en señal de que su hermanita tenía razón y estaba haciendo el ridículo, además de comportarse como esos típicos padres celosos y fastidiosos.

* * *

><p>Llevaba casi una hora desde que había salido de la ducha y aún permanecía con aquella toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, para su suerte aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al departamento de su hermano, mismo donde su padre se estaba quedando y luego irse los tres al estadio, y lo agradecía eternamente, porque en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada más… Agradecía también no haberlo visto esa mañana, pues Tai había salido muy temprano al Centro Deportivo para el entrenamiento previo al partido final a realizarse aquel día. Lo odiaba… Le gustaba, pero lo odiaba… Y se odiaba a sí misma también por haber sido tan estúpidamente frágil, y es que ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar su estúpida apuesta?<p>

—_Todavía no entiendo como puedes ser de ese equipo tan mediocre… —hablaba el moreno, dando pie para una nueva discusión sobre su tema favorito, lo que los unía y a la vez lo que más los distanciaba. Era una discusión que Sora no estaba dispuesta a perder._

—_Pues ya verás como mi "equipo mediocre" le pateará el trasero al tuyo mañana en la final. Si tienes suerte podrás ver la copa y enceguecerte con su resplandor._

_En parte él había querido reír, pero no podía, ella lo había planteado como un insulto hacia él y todo su equipo, su orgullo no le permitía reír._

—_¿Eso crees?_

—_100% —asintió ella con toda la seguridad del mundo de su lado. _

_Bien, si quería jugar con fuego, sería exactamente lo que le daría. —Muy bien. Entonces supongo que no te molestará que hagamos una pequeña apuesta…_

—_¿Una apuesta?, ¿Estás seguro de querer apostar algo por tu equipo? Yo no me arriesgaría, tomando en cuenta lo malos que son…_

_Tai dejó escapar una suave risa, y al oírla temió por la firmeza de sus piernas y creyó que caería al suelo por culpa de aquel efecto que había causado en ella, pero no le daría en el gusto de creerse aún más el cuento de que era un hombre sensual y deseado por las mujeres, o como él se describía a si mismo, un "objeto sexual"… No señor, no lo haría… Aunque lo compartiera… ¡No!_

—_Sea lo que sea, acepto. Será divertido que pagues una apuesta. —respondió Sora a la pregunta inicial de Tai, con una maliciosa sonrisa._

—_Si el Nagoya pierde…_

—_Nagoya no va a perder. —lo interrumpió Sora._

—_Dije que si es que perdía, en caso hipotético… Bueno, no sé qué tan hipotético pueda sonar eso, la verdad es que a mi me parece bastante creíble. En fin… Si el Nagoya pierde, tú deberás acompañarme al próximo partido del Tokyo… —Sora no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, escuchando atenta todas las condiciones de la apuesta. —En la barra del Tokyo y con la… Camiseta del Tokyo. —dijo esto último con la misma sonrisa que había ocupado ella instantes antes. Al parecer ya no le resultaba tan atractiva la apuesta a la pelirroja._

—_Bien. Pero cuando el Nagoya gane, y es obvio que ganará, tu irás a un partido del Nagoya conmigo usando su camiseta._

_Tai amplió aún más su sonrisa. —Bien._

—_Bien. ¡Acepto! —finalizó la pelirroja._

—_¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante? —Sora arqueó sus cejas, queriendo saber más. —Apostemos otra cosa… Más personal…_

"_Apostar es malo… Una vez que lo haces, luego no sabes cuando parar." Habían sido las sabias palabras que le había oído decir a su padre alguna vez… Ojalá las hubiese escuchado con más cuidado, le habría sido muy útil…_

—_Por cada gol que yo haga, tú me darás… un beso. —habló siempre sereno, expresión que contrastaba severamente con la que Sora tenía ahora._

—_¡¿Qué?_

—_¿Cómo que "qué"? Es simple. Un gol, un beso… —explicó paciente él. —No requiere de mayor lógica._

_Sora suspiró. —¿Por qué no me pides dinero mejor?_

—_Porque debes ser esa clase de persona que no le importa perder un poco de dinero. Un beso quizás sería más comprometedor que un par de billetes, ¿no?_

_¿Un beso quizás sería más comprometedor que un par de billetes? ¡CLARO QUE LO ERA! El tipo se sabía atractivo y sexy, y estaba casi segura de que podía oler su nerviosismo ante la situación a kilómetros de distancia, casi podía apostar que Tai sabía que le movía el piso… Como a cualquier otra pobre mortal propensa a perder toda la cordura por sucumbir ante sus masculinos encantos._

—_Entonces… ¿Apostamos?_

¡Tonta, tonta! ¿En qué maldito momento había aceptado esa maldita apuesta?

¿Un beso por cada gol que él anote? Tenía un promedio de 3 goles por partido, eso significaba tres besos… Y no unos simples besitos en la mejilla como los que le daba a su papá, su hermano o sus amigos… Si no unos como los que cualquier mujer pudiera llegar a fantasear con él, aquellos dignos de llamarse _BESOS_. Maldito calienta sopa…

* * *

><p>Le dolía el estómago, se sentía nerviosa… Tan nerviosa como podía estar cualquier persona en ese estadio, sea cual sea su preferencia, todos sentían los nervios de una final, y, ¿para qué mentir? Ambos equipos estaban jugando realmente bien, y aunque le costara reconocerlo y quizás si lo dijese en voz alta la patearían por traidora… Pero el Tokyo estaba haciendo una mejor campaña que el equipo de sus amores, ganando el primer tiempo por 3 goles a 1, y para su mala suerte… Dos de aquellos tres goles los había hecho el Objeto Sexual… Aunque bien podía hacerse la loca, pero ella era una mujer de palabra, había aceptado y dado su palabra con respecto a la apuesta, no podía echarse para atrás… Además… ¿A quién engañaba? Seguro no quería besarlo… Si cuando el moreno se acercaba a la portería del equipo visitante para anotar su posible tercer gol, hacía sufrido un golpe con Keiji Tamada, golpeándose ambos en la cabeza, casi iba a socorrerlo, pero tuvo que calmar sus pasiones para no parecer una loca desesperada y traidora ante los ojos de su padre, para su suerte pasó como que se había preocupado por el jugador de su propio equipo.<p>

Apenas comenzaron a salir los jugadores que vestían camisetas rojas, se hicieron presentes los gritos de ánimo para ellos, instantes después salían los de Tokyo, y con ellos las pifias y silbidos desaprobatorios para ellos entre todos los rivales, donde ella se encontraba, sin embargo su mirada permaneció siempre fija en Tai. Su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando sintió por un segundo que el moreno correspondía su mirada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía darse cuenta justo ahora, en medio del clásico, rodeada por hinchas del Nagoya, que no tan solo él le movía el piso, que no tan solo le gustaba, si no que también estaba _enamorada_ de él.

Notaba como el moreno, luego de comenzado el segundo tiempo y posterior a unas cuantas jugadas, se seguía quejando del dolor que le había causado el golpe anterior en la cabeza, pero no le importó y a pocos minutos del pitazo que dio inicio a los 45 minutos finales, convirtió un tercer gol de cabeza. Ella escuchaba como toda la tribuna de lamentaba y gritaban para liberar emociones, asimismo lo hacían su papá y su hermano, sin embargo, ella se mantenía callada, es más, podía jurar que una tenue sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, y la borró inmediatamente luego de darse cuenta. Realmente le había hecho pésimo darse cuenta que se había enamorado de un jugador del Tokyo justo en medio del partido… Su conversación mental consigo misma se vio finalizada cuando Keiji Tamada anotaba el descuento para el Nagoya y se vio inmersa en una gran ovación y el posterior abrazo que le daban tanto su papá como Dan mientras saltaban eufóricamente los tres. Pasaron solo tres minutos cuando Manazaki realizó el tercer gol para su equipo, nacido de un tiro de esquina, ahora la diferencia no era tanta y ella ya no pensaba tanto en su corazoncito, sino en que ya el triunfo de su equipo estaba bastante cerca, estaba a un par de goles de celebrar que eran campeones nacionales, restregarle su triunfo a Tai… _Tai…_ ¡Y! Obligarlo a usar la camiseta del Nagoya.

Cerca del minuto 70, toda la tribuna comenzó a sufrir nuevamente, porque el súper capitán y goleador con un promedio de 3 goles por partido según los comentaristas fanáticos, se acercaba nuevamente hacia la portería rival custodiado por en Nº 5 del Nagoya, Takahiro Masukawa, el moreno se acercaba a paso rápido hacia la portería, buscando con la mirada a algún compañero para darle el pase y marcar el 5to gol del partido. Observaba como la tribuna del Tokyo ya se levantaba expectante de lo que posiblemente se viera ante los ojos de todos como un gol seguro, cuando Tai ya se encontraba pisando en el área de castigo, se le antepuso Masukawa y le proporcionó un codazo en la cabeza, puso jurar que en el mismo sector donde antes había sufrido el golpe. Tai cayó inmediatamente al suelo presionando con ambas manos su frente. El árbitro no tardó en llegar al lugar de la falta y tampoco tardó en marcarle una merecida tarjeta roja al jugador del Nagoya, era un penal seguro, y si lo convertía Tai, era un gol seguro, pero a ella poco le importaba si la diferencia de goles seguía creciendo, ella había sido una de las que se había levantado impactante de su asiento, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era saber si Tai estaba bien o no, los paramédicos habían entrado a la cancha para tratarlo, eso indicaba que él NO estaba bien, el árbitro hizo una seña para que ingresaran con la camilla, y pese a los constantes reclamos del moreno, que conociéndolo él quería ser el que realizara aquella jugada, finalmente se lo llevaron a los camarines. Durante el trayecto él dejó de reclamar y ella sintió que su corazón se achicaba, desde donde ella estaba podía ver claramente como Tai iba prácticamente inconsciente sobre la camilla.

* * *

><p>Tuvo que hacer milagros prácticamente para que el guardia la dejara entrar, pero finalmente lo había hecho, ahora se aproximaba a la prueba de fuego, si habían más jugadores del Tokyo dentro del camarín ella tendría que dar explicaciones y probablemente todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido nulo, para su suerte no había nadie más en el lugar, solo Tai acostado en una de las bancas, se encontraba inmóvil, probablemente aún inconciente por el fuerte golpe que había recibido…<p>

Al cerrar la puerta ésta hizo un fuerte ruido que provocó que el moreno despertara y volteara hacia donde estaba ella, al notarla soltó un suspiro junto con una sonrisa que tan rápido como se formó, se esfumó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Casi ni lo sentí. —Sora sonrió, supo inmediatamente por su rostro y el parche que dejaba ver un poco de sangre que no era cierto. —Aunque debo reconocer que tienen jugadores bastante brutos en tu equipo… —la pelirroja bufó dándole la razón.

—¡Fue tan estúpido! Masukawa venía llegando de una expulsión por golpes y ahora vuelve… Si sigue así, sinceramente dudo de su permanencia en el equipo.

Tai le volvió a sonreír, Sora reclamaba contra el jugador como si ella misma fuese la directora técnica, comenzó a pensar que si así fuese probablemente serían un equipo bastante correcto, él había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la pelirroja enojada y, si reclamaba e insultaba viendo el fútbol, la verdad no quería ni imaginarse como sería si lo dirigiera… Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella que permanecía fija en sus ojos, él intentó descifrar sus intensiones pero le había sido imposible, solo lo supo cuando comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él hasta darle un suave y tímido beso.

Ella había hecho una apuesta, había dado su palabra, por cada gol que él hiciera ella le daría un beso, y así lo hacía, y él por su parte tampoco ponía resistencia, mucho menos cuando cada beso era más intenso que el anterior. Tampoco reclamó él cuando Sora le daba un cuarto beso que no tenía nada de similar con el primero, pero luego haciendo memoria le pareció muy raro… Cuando Sora se separó de sus labios y notó su expresión supo exactamente lo que el moreno le quería preguntar:

—Ya sé que hiciste tres goles, pero estoy segura que si hubiese dependido de ti, tú hubieses anotado en el penal, y estoy segura que habrías anotado un gol más.

—Si, claro… Esa es la excusa. Estoy seguro que no pudiste resistir mis encantos. —Sora sonrió ampliamente.

—Además… —fue la respuesta de ella, que sinceramente él no se la esperaba. Sora le volvió a sonreír mientras lo miraba detenidamente y él le correspondió.

* * *

><p>Era inevitable para el moreno no hacerlo, y ella prácticamente ya estaba acostumbrada a que daban un par de pasos y él ya se encontraba rodeado nuevamente de gente esperando tomarse una foto u obtener un autógrafo de él, y es que era un muy buen jugador y además muy querido por la gente. Sora lo esperaba unos peldaños más arriba de donde se encontraba él con el tumulto de gente, finalmente, después de unos minutos había logrado subir hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, le extendió la mano y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cuando Sora se disponía a seguir subiendo hasta los asientos que previamente él le había indicado, volteó hacia él dubitativa. ¿Por qué no se movía? Ya no había gente pidiéndole nada…<p>

—El azul te sienta muy bien. —comentó con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sora puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —tiró con suavidad de su brazo para subir juntos hasta los asientos. —Cuando llegue al departamento tiraré esta cosa a la basura y me daré un merecido baño de tina.

—Pero mi amor, la compré especialmente para ti… Para esta ocasión. —habló él intentando apaciguar una burlona carcajada al ver como su, ahora, novia estaba notoriamente molesta por tener que usar la camiseta del equipo rival. —Aunque debo reconocer que el rojo tampoco te queda nada de mal… —agregó al recordar verla con la camiseta de su equipo el día del partido hace poco más de un mes, cuando había terminado el torneo.

Sora sonrió de medio lado, levantó sus cejas y negó con suavidad. —Estas son las cosas que hago por ti, ponerme esta cosa y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirarla o quemarla luego.

—Es porque me amas, ¿cierto? —comenzó a parpadear reiteradamente a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Sora. Ella volteó y le sonrió.

—Sip. —dijo sin más para luego acercarse más hacia él para darle un beso en sus labios.

—¿Aunque a tu papá no le guste?

—Soy yo la que está contigo, no él. Y por lo demás, soy yo la que tiene que usar esta camiseta fea. —habló con una falta indignación.

Siguió reclamando por cosas totalmente absurdas como lo era para ella usar esa camiseta por una hora y media, pero en el fondo sabía que lo decía en broma, y así lo confirmó cuando el Tokyo hacía su primera llegada al arco rival, sin éxito, pero ella, al igual que todos los espectadores, lo aplaudió. Él también se encontraba expectante, era el primer partido al que asistía como un público más, la mayoría de las veces él era protagonista en los encuentros y cuando no, se encontraba en la banca de los reemplazos.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo y aguantó sus ganas de reír al verla tan inmersa en el encuentro. Ella, la que se había encargado de despotricar en contra de su equipo, ahora se encontraba viendo muy interesada un partido de ellos, si su padre lo supiera seguro era capaz de venir a sacarla de una oreja.

Y pensar que hace un mes ellos dos no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin discutir, y ahora eran novios, discutían si, pero ya no existían esos comentarios sarcásticos de parte de él, ni aquellas expresiones de enojo de parte de ella. Cuando la había conocido en aquel café supo que no quería que saliera de su vida tan fácilmente, con el tiempo comenzó a creer que eso sería bastante difícil, sobre todo después de conocer sus preferencias futbolísticas y su horrible carácter cuando hablaba de él, sin embargo el destino se había encargado de ayudarlo, la conocía hace más o menos dos meses y ya llevaban uno saliendo y siendo novios, la conocía, aún no del todo, pero en su mayoría si, y tampoco le apuraba conocerla, después de todo, tenía toda una vida para conocer sus gustos, sus mañas, y en especial para discutir con ella de aquel tema que los había unido, el fútbol.

* * *

><p><em>Y fin :) Sip, así termina este fic, les dije que iba a ser cortito, bueno, dentro de lo que se puede xD 14 páginas cada capítulo xD pero fue lindo :) disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado mucho leyéndolo, porque lo escribí con mucho amor y pasión 1313 xD si :')<em>

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir xD toda mi felicidad ya la dije al principio, además aunque tuviera cosas que decir no podría expresarlas aquí porque van a ser las 11, mañana tengo clases y aún no he tomado once ni me he duchado! D: Me las di de vaga este fin de semana xD más que durante la semana :B así que SALUDITOS! :D_

_**Klaudia-de-Malfoy** aquí está la actualización :B a mi también me encanta el fútbol y Tai :D son lo mejor :L** Rolling Girl ;D** xDDDD hiciste de todo luego de leer el capítulo, mujer a todo terreno ;D SECA! no importa :') te diste el tiempo de comentar después y eso es lo que cuenta, gracias mi niña *-* Aquí supiste quien ganó ;D espero que responda a tu duda :B bueno si, que weón mi comentario u_ú** Fatyyy *-*** supongo que esperaste el capítulo sentada como te dije cierto? pobre de ti si te paraste! xD (?) ni siquiera para ir al baño ._. ok, no xD** Tity** obvio que Chilena po ;D no puedo escribir de otra forma que no sea así, se me da tan naturals ;D** Shioow :D** Belén del pueblo xDD me hiciste sentir comunista (YYYY) :D **"****Hueón arrogante y egocentrico, OBVIO QUE LE GUSTA, ¿A quien no le gustaria?"** La Shio SABEEE! ;D Me rio tanto con tu RR :D me siento más chilena cuando te leo *-* **ObitoUchiha18** :) gracias! sinceramente me halaga que un hombre encuentre buena mi historia xD quiere decir que algo he aprendido de futbol :) muchas gracias, en serio :D** Meny pecadora!** Si po, terrible mala persona, yo actualizo para tu cumpleaños y tu ni pescai :( weá mala amiga xDDD TE QUIEROOOO *-***Pía y sus RR's interminables xD (son 2 para variar porque uno no alcanza para todos sus pensamientos :B) "SORA CULIÁÁÁÁ! Weón, yo me le tiro encima y me lo violo con furia loca y pasión! Qué haces aquí? La pregunta aweoná! Esa weá no se pregunta, se da gracias a Dios y al destino por aquella oportunidad de deleitar no solo su vista sino también sus manos por tocar tan perfecto cuerpo! AWEONÁ!" **x'DDD con eso TE AMÉ más aún :* En todo caso es muy cierto, fue bien aweoná Sora xD Pero ya va por el buen camino, cachaste? :D **Miiko Love** **"****Jajaj y mmm Mimi? FANATICA DEL FUTBOL? si qe haces milagros eh? "** Gracias, lo sé (?) xD** CureWhite13** **"Y Sora es MUY ADORABLE"** Adorable? traté de hacerla LO MENOS ADORABLE POSIBLE xDDDD tenía un caracter de mierda la weóna, peleaba con el medio mino! eso no es adorable xDDD** Y finalmente, pero no menos importante Roooowws *-*** que me dejó un RR de último minuto porque no había comentado, y ahora me siento cínica porque no le he comentado su fic e_e Este capítulo es para ti nena ;D CELEBRA EN GRANDE este triunfo del clásico! ;D **Viva el Américaaaa :D "creo que me faltó un gramo para ser macho xDDD" **Si Roww u_u y encima te gusta el fútbol y peleas contra el árbitro como macho... yo también... SOMOS TERRIBLE MACHOS! Pero sensuales 1313 xD_

_Y eso :B Muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia que salió de mi mentecilla conforme mi fanatismo por el fútbol fue creciendo en estos meses cuando mi papito me regaló una tarjeta de socio de la U, he aprendido a disfrutar y emocionarme con este deporte que une personas y también al mundo :D_

_Graciaaas :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


End file.
